Dear Miss Mysterious
by GraydonGirl
Summary: Brooke is asked to be the new advice columnist for the school paper. It’s completely anonymous, and people just write in with their problems. But what will Brooke find out about all of her friends? And who is she secretly in love with?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Because you're Brooke Davis**

'She is so beautiful' Brooke thought. She sat there in Karen's café, surrounded by her friends all having their usual lunch. Everyone was eating and having a good time, but Brooke was too busy staring at her. The one girl she could never have. For two reasons, one being she was a girl, the other being she was married.

"Brooke?... Brooooke?" Haley called out, she started waving her hands in the air and snapping in front of Brooke's face until she finally came out of her trance.

"what?" Brooke said quickly sitting up straight.

"Brooke are you okay? You've been staring into mid air for like 10 minutes now…" Haley said.

The truth was Brooke wasn't staring into mid air for 10 minutes, she was staring at Haley… Haley James… Haley James-Scott, she corrected herself mentally.

"yeah sorry, I was thinking about something" Brooke said.

"Brooke Davis… thinking?! Well I'll be damned" Peyton said making everyone laugh. Brooke just threw a French fry at her curly, blonde friend.

"shut up P. Sawyer, you do it too, but you always think about your broody boyfriend" Brooke said referring to Lucas, who had his arm around Peyton's shoulder. Yeah, sure Brooke and Lucas used to date, and yeah, he cheated on her with her best friend, but she was over all that drama. Only because she was in love with someone else.

"yeah, I guess that's true B. Davis" Peyton said as she looked up at her boyfriend

"we better get back to school, guys" Lucas said looking down at his watch. They all nodded and took off out side. They hopped in Peyton's car and drove off.

Back at school the 5 friends made it back just in time for class, but just as Brooke was about to walk into her class room she was pulled aside by a stranger.

"Hi Brooke!" the girl said eagerly. She seemed short and geeky with some heavy glasses, but she was kind of pretty, not as ugly as most geeks usually are.

"hi… person I don't know" Brooke said awkwardly.

"sorry, I'm Sarah Shindleberg" she said sticking out her hand. Brooke looked down at the hand, but didn't shake it.

"look, I really have to get to class" she said as she started to turn around, but was stopped by the meek girl.

"wait, I need your help" Sarah said, Brooke turned around quickly. "how would you like to be on the school paper?"

Brooke laughed out loud "you're kidding right? You want _me _on the school paper?" Sarah nodded furiously. "why?"

"look we're having this new article come out, it's an advice column, it's totally anonymous and I, being the editor of the paper, are asking if you want to be the person who gives advice. It's this thing we're calling Miss. Mysterious, people can email you and then we'll print it out in the paper the next day"

"why me?"

"well you're Brooke Davis…" She started, causing Brooke to smile and roll her eyes. "… you're pretty, popular, date the hottest guys, and I figured you've been through it all, so who else better than you?"

"yeah, I guess that's true…" Brooke said bragging. "… but I don't know… I've got cheerleading after school every day"

"that's the beauty of being anonymous, we'll set up an email and you can answer it from home or from where ever, when ever" Brooke started contemplating it in her hand, it could be fun…

"well…?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"alright okay, but I can't guarantee my advice is going to be any use"

"well, we'll just have to trust you. Okay look, email me here, and I'll send the email address and password back to you. Tomorrow there's going to be an article announcing you column and then you can get started."

"is that it? Cause I'm like 10 minutes later for class"

"um yeah, just one more thing… you can't tell anyone, even your friends, it's incredibly important that no one finds out"

"you got it Wonder Woman" Brooke said sarcastically as she saluted Sarah and took off into her class.

Brooke had biology last period, thankfully the class room had two doors to enter through, one in the back and one in the front. Brooke decided to take the back, considering she was 10 minutes late. She silently opened the door and peered in the class to see her teacher writing on the board with his back faced to the class. She caught the attention of Haley who smiled and shook her head as she saw Brooke trying to sneak in.

"help!" Brooke mouthed to Haley, Haley just nodded and looked back at the teacher. She saw that he was in the middle of writing something down, so she waved her hand quickly, motioning for Brooke to come in. But as soon as she did the teacher started turning around so Haley motioned for Brooke to duck with her hand as she pointed to the ground. Brooke quickly dropped the dirty floor barely making a sound. Haley tried to hold her laugh in, but was finding it incredibly difficult.

"Mrs. Scott is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

"um, yeah… isn't the test supposed to be Wednesday not Tuesday?" Haley asked referring to what the teacher wrote down on the board. He turned back around and Brooke quickly shuffled over to her seat and sat up as if nothing had happened. The teacher turned back around slowly.

"ah, Miss. Davis, so kind of you to join us. Perhaps you and your partner in crime would care to spend a detention with me after school" he said eyeing Haley. Both girls let out a groan and teacher continued with his lesson.

Since this was the last period of the day the girls didn't move from their seats after class. "alright ladies, sit tight, I'll be back in a few minutes" the teacher said as he walked out the door.

"sorry Hales" Brooke said.

"it's alright, but I thought Brooke Davis was all sneaky"

"I am, but Mr. Blake has eyes in the back of his head or something" Brooke said as she put her feet up on the desk. Haley just laughed at her comment.

"it was a good try though…" Brooke added. After a few moments of silence Brooke decided to start talking. "so how's tutor girl and hot shot doing?"

"we're doing good…" Haley said with a little hesitation. Brooke pretended not to notice the hesitation, but couldn't help dwell on it inside of her head. Were Haley and Nathan having problems? Maybe that meant Brooke actually had a chance with Haley, it's a one in a million chance, but still, it's a chance.

"so what do we do in detention?" Haley asked looking around the room.

"you've never had detention before?"

"no…"

"oh Haley, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you your first detention"

"it's alright Brooke… it was worth it" Haley said smiling at Brooke. If Brooke didn't know any better, she would say Haley was flirting with her… but it was just probably Brooke's hopeful thinking. "so… if you're here, who's doing cheerleading practice?"

"Peyton. She always takes over if I don't show up. But Rachel's probably yelling at her and took over by now. You know… we could always use another friend on the squad if you're ever interested…" Brooke said getting out of her chair.

"me?" Haley laughed. "no way, I'm a tutor, not a cheerleader." Haley raised an eyebrow at Brooke, who was walking over to the door with a chair in hand.

"who says you can't be both?" Brooke asked as she put the chair down and stood up on it.

"Brooke… what are you doing?"

"just watch…" Brooke said as she turned some knobs at the side of the clock that was above the door. The minute hand started moving, and Brooke changed the time so that they only had 10 minutes left of detention. Brooke stepped down off the chair and took her seat at the back of the classroom, as soon as she sat down the teacher came back into the room. After waiting a few minutes Brooke nodded to Haley, who caught the hint.

"um sir?" Haley began. "isn't it time to go?" Haley asked. The teacher looked up at the clock.

"uh, I guess so…" he said, it didn't feel like an hour had already gone by. Before he could notice the two girls got up and walked out of the class room, giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Time to get started**

The next day…

Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Nathan were all at their lockers talking to each other when Lucas walked up holding the school newspaper.

"hey guys, check this out. The paper's starting this new column called 'Dear Miss. Mysterious'. It says people can email this person and the advice will be posted the next day in the paper. It says she's sworn to secrecy." Luke said laughing a little at the last part.

Everyone huddled around him, trying to get a peak at the article. Brooke pretended to be interested, even though she knew more than anyone else.

"who would write into this?" Nathan asked.

"hey, you don't know this person, they could give good advice…" Brooke said defending her self.

"what ever, it's probably just some loser who thinks their good at giving advice" Nathan said harshly.

"Nathan!" Haley said hitting him in the chest.

"look, all I'm saying is that it's just a waste of time"

"wow Nate, sounds like you got problems… maybe you should write in" Luke said as he passed the paper to him and walked behind him, with Peyton in hand.

Haley gave him a disappointed look, and Brooke took it as her queue to leave. Maybe she really did have a problem with her marriage; maybe Brooke really did have a chance with her.

Later that day Brooke made it home and instantly ran for her computer. School got out almost 2 hours ago, so that would give people a chance to write in. Brooke opened the email account and saw she had already received a few messages. She gave out a loud squeal and clapped her hands incessantly.

She had gotten a couple messages about stress, and people who couldn't stand their teacher or fake friends. But then she came across one email that particularly interested her.

_Dear Miss. Mysterious_

_The guy I have been with for a couple years now is changing. We've been serious for a while and we haven't had many problems about it, but lately I've been finding him getting angry easily and I constantly wonder if it's something I'm doing. Not to mention I keep asking myself if he's really the right one for me. What should I do?_

_-Dazed&Confused_

Brooke took a second to think about this message. She figured maybe the words would just come out as she was writing in.

_Dear Dazed&Confused_

_Talk to this guy, talk about how he's been changing, he might just change back to that guy you used to know. If not, maybe he isn't the one for you. Just remember everyone has someone out there, this guy… doesn't have to be him._

_-Miss. Mysterious_

She closed the browser and smiled. If she could just give some good advice she'd know she wasn't a complete idiot like everyone thought.

The next day Brooke showed up at school praying to god that no one was bashing the advice column just yet. She opened the doors and walked down the halls to see a few people reading the school paper, more people than usual. As soon as Brooke saw this a smile spread across her face. Maybe this would work out. She walked up to her friends to see Haley and Peyton reading the paper together.

"uh oh, better not let Nate see you guys reading that thing" Brooke said jokingly. Haley and Peyton looked up.

"it's actually pretty interesting. I mean people actually write in with their problems and concerns and they actually get advice back" Peyton said.

"yeah Peyton, that's usually how it works" Brooke said. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"do you think you guys are going to write in?" Peyton asked.

"doubt it" Haley said handing the entire paper over to Peyton. Peyton looked from Haley to Brooke.

"Nah… I've got my own solutions to everything" Brooke said with a cocky tone.

"what about you?" Haley asked Peyton.

"I don't know… my problems are pretty heavy… you know me"

"it's true, between psycho stalkers and secret relationships, you could have your own advice column for emo kids" Brooke said as a joke.

"ha ha" Peyton said sarcastically. All of a sudden Lucas walked up behind Peyton and wrapped his arms around him

"hey you" he whispered into her ear. She turned around still in his arms.

"right back at ya" she said with a goofy grin and kissed him.

"hey you" Brooke said in a manly voice to Haley.

"right back at ya" Haley said in perky, giddy way back at Brooke as she batted her eyelashes. The two girls laughed at their teasing of their friends.

"hey, I can't help it if I'm in love" Lucas said from behind Peyton. Peyton froze for a second at the word of love. Lucas didn't noticed since he was behind Peyton. Haley didn't really notice, but Brooke saw, but didn't bother to question it. "so I'll walk you to class?"

"yeah, sure" Peyton said as she took his hand and walked to her class.

"they're so cute" Haley said as she turned around to go to her locker.

"yeah… do you think they're happy?" Brooke asked.

"of course… just look at them, always smiling"

"… on the outside" Brooke muttered, but Haley didn't hear.

"what?" Haley asked.

"nothing. So where's Nate today?"

"um, I don't know" Haley stated "we haven't talked in a while…"

"how come? You two are married"

"I'm not sure. So hey want to go over to Karen's for lunch today?"

Brooke noticed the rapid change of subject, but didn't want to interrogate Haley, so she just went along with it. "sure, I'll see you then" Brooke said and walked away as the bell rang. Brooke went to class, and by the middle already found her self bored out of her mind. So she pulled out her laptop that she brought today and pretended to be working on her class work, but instead went to check her secret email.

She saw that she only had one email, which wasn't really surprising considering it was only 9:00am. She opened it up and started reading.

_Dear Miss. Mysterious_

_My boyfriend and I have only got together recently, but we've been through so much. Today he said he loved me for the first time since we got together, I love him too, but the thing is he's pretty important to me AND so is my best friend, and to tell you the truth, I kind of stole him from her. She said that she is okay with it, but I'm not sure I believe her, and the thing is I don't want to say I love him, unless I know my friend is over him. I've put her through enough drama, I don't think she could handle anymore._

_-a fiendish friend_

Brooke immediately got writing, she knew who it was, and she was surprised that Peyton would write into her column, but she was even more surprised at her problem. She hoped Peyton would come to her with her problem, but either way Brooke was going to help.

_Dear Fiendish Friend_

_You and your boy toy sound pretty happy, but you're right, your friends are important too. That's why you need to talk to your friend. If you don't you'll just keep wondering how they would feel about the whole relationship the whole time. But you know what? If this person is a true friend, they'll be able to see you are in love with this boy and no real friend would stand in the way of that._

_-Miss. Mysterious_

Brooke closed her laptop at the sound of the bell and couldn't help but think, that Peyton was probably going to talk to her later today about it and she was happy. Peyton should have come to her in the first place, but Peyton's a complicated person, it's just the way her life works. So when Peyton does come talk to Brooke, she'll know exactly what to say. Peyton should be with Lucas, they deserve each other. It wouldn't be right of Brooke to stand in the way of their relationship. Plus, Brooke's in love with someone else.

As soon as the lunch bell sounded Brooke jumped from her chair and ran out of the class room to go find Haley. Today it was just her and Haley having lunch, no one else to interrupt. That was until Peyton found Brooke.

"Brooke!" Peyton called out from down the hall. Brooke craned her neck to see Peyton walking over to her. Of all the time she chooses to talk she chooses now.

"hey can we talk?" Peyton asked. Before Brooke could answer Haley stepped up.

"hey Brooke ready to go?" Haley asked. Brooke looked back and forth between Haley and Peyton.

"Hales, can you hang on for a sec, I just want to have a quick word with Peyton."

"alright, meet me at my locker" she said and walked away.

"so… what do you want to talk about"

"okay listen, I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while now" Peyton said, Brooke nodded. "okay, so you know how me and Luke are dating…?"

"I vaguely remember it" Brooke said sarcastically.

"okay, well I know everything between us was pretty rough, and we're starting to get really serious, and I could never live with myself if I knew you still had feelings for him, or was uncomfortable with me dating him"

"Peyt, I told you I'm over it"

"are you sure? Cause you always say that, but I never seem to believe you."

"okay, look, yeah I loved Lucas, but I love you too Peyton. And it doesn't take an idiot to see that you guys really love each other. What I'm trying to say is I don't have feelings for Lucas, and I am completely comfortable with everything"

"thank you Brooke, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to here that" Peyton said as she pulled Brooke into a hug.

"Peyton, I just want you to know, you can come to me with any problems or what ever. _I can handle drama_" Brooke said unknowingly quoting Peyton.

Peyton gave her a weird look but shook it off "Okay, thanks B. Davis"

"no problem P. Sawyer"

"so you're okay with everything?" Peyton asked for reassurance, which Brooke found a little annoying.

"yes… plus… I think I'm starting to fall for someone else" Brooke said quietly.

"what? Who?!"

"I'll talk to you later, I've got to go find Haley."

"alright, but I want details!" Peyton yelled to Brooke's back. Brooke ran through the hallways and just before she was about to turn around the corner, she stopped and took a breath and started walking casually.

"Brooke!" Haley called out. Brooke walked over to her.

"ready?" Brooke asked.

"yeah let's go." When the two girls got to the café they chose a booth to sit in and gave their orders to Karen.

"so this is nice, being able to eat with you… _alone_" Brooke said.

"yeah, it's been a while since it's just been you and me"

"yeah, by the way, where's Nathan? I haven't seen him all day"

"I don't really want to talk about it" Haley said bowing her head.

"Haley is there something going on between you guys?"

Haley scoffed "not anymore"

"what do you mean?" Brooke asked looking deep into Haley's hazel eyes.

"Nathan and I are… getting a divorce" Haley finally said.

"what? Why?"

"Brooke you've seen him lately, he's always moody, never happy… I don't know, he's just _changed_" Haley said.

"so then what's going to happen with you two?"

"well, we have to be separated for a year before the divorce is official, so I'm going to go back to my house, and Nathan's going to move back in with his mom after he sells the apartment"

"I'm really sorry Hales, I know you loved him"

"and I still do, but I don't think things are ever going to be the way they used to be" Haley said as she started to cry a little but didn't want to. Brooke scooted to the other side of the booth to comfort Haley. She pulled her into a hug and let Haley cry on her shoulder.

"you shouldn't be alone right now…" Brooke said trying to soothe Haley. Then it hit her, the most brilliant plan Brooke had ever come up with "_why don't you come move in with me_?"

"no Brooke, I couldn't do that"

"come on Hales, you don't want to be alone and I live in a big empty house, it'd be perfect" Brooke said, she desperately wanted Haley to move in, it would be so amazing if Brooke could spend every night with Haley.

"are you sure? 'cause I don't want-"

"-I'm sure"

"thanks Brooke" Haley whispered, as she finally settled down from crying.

"of course, no one upsets my tutor girl" Haley laughed a little at the fact that through all this time Brooke still calls Haley 'tutor girl'. "so how about after my cheerleading practice and your tutoring we head over to Nate's and pick up all your stuff?"

"okay, sounds good"

During last period Brooke happened to have Law with Peyton. The teacher had an overhead sheet on the projector and Brooke was starting to nod off, that is until something hit her in the head. Peyton had thrown a crumpled up note at Brooke. Brooke opened it trying to make as little noise as possible.

_Who is it? _Peyton wrote, she really wanted to know who Brooke was in love with.

_I'm not writing it down on paper! _Brooke wrote and tossed the paper back to Peyton. Peyton frowned and waited to talk to Brooke after class. When the bell rang Brooke tried to run out of class before Peyton could get to her but it was no use, she would see Peyton at cheerleading practice.

Outside of the class Peyton was waiting for Brooke.

"so?" Peyton said as she walked up beside Brooke and the two went to Brooke's locker.

"I don't want to say it in school"

"you're making excuses" Peyton sang

"no I'm not" Brooke sang back as she closed her locker and walked towards the gym. The whole practice Brooke was too busy bossing everyone around that Peyton couldn't get a word in. As soon as practice was over Peyton ran over to Brooke to talk to her again.

"hey Brooke" Peyton said. Brooke was about to say hi back, or make up an excuse when Haley walked into the gym.

"sorry Peyton, gotta go" Brooke said as she nodded to Haley.

"but what about the-"

"sorry, tutor girl needs me" Brooke said and ran off to link arms with Haley.

"Hales, how much crap do you have?" Brooke said as she brought in yet another box from her car. They had already made 3 trips and they were still unloading. Haley was up in Brooke's spare room unpacking her things.

"Hales?" Brooke asked again, Haley didn't reply. She walked into the spare room to see Haley sitting on the floor surrounded by a few photo albums. Haley was crying over all of the memories she had with Nathan.

"oh Hales" Brooke said as she sat down beside Haley taking the album out of her arms. She had the book opened to a picture of Nathan giving Haley a piggy-back ride. Brooke closed the album and put it aside. "come here" Brooke said as she pulled Haley into a hug.

"Brooke, am I an idiot?"

"what? No, of course not"

"then why am I 18 years old, and divorced?"

"because you were in love"

Haley scoffed "love. I don't even know what that is anymore"

Brooke felt horrible for Haley, not believing in love was like saying the sun won't come up tomorrow. Maybe Brooke could change Haley's mind over time.

"Hales, just promise me you'll keep an open mind. I'm not saying wear your heart on your sleeve or anything, but don't let this discourage you to fall in love"

"what?"

"just promise"

"alright, I promise"

Later that day Brooke and Haley had gotten settled in for the most part, and Haley had fallen asleep from all the crying. Brooke was sitting next to Haley on the bed just watching her peacefully sleep, as she was quietly snoring. If Brooke ever mentioned it she was sure Haley would immediately deny it, but it was cute. Brooke decided that instead of just sitting there like a creepy stalked she would get some work done, so she pulled out her lap top and started working on her column again. She was working her way through all the emails, and was surprised at how popular her column was becoming. Everything was going fine, until she came across a certain email from her best friend.

_Dear Miss. Mysterious,_

_I know I just wrote in with my boy problems, but there's something else I have to get off my chest. Lately I've been kind of depressed, I'm not sure why. But I find I need that certain boost, so I've been doing a little cocaine and some E, in addition to the weed I've been smoking. And let me tell you this stuff does not come cheap, so I've kind of been sleeping with a few guys to pay off the debt. Have any good advice?_

_- a Fiendish Friend_

Brooke immediately flipped out. How could Peyton do such a stupid thing?! Again!? After the whole drug thing before she thought Peyton had learned her lesson, but she hadn't. Brooke slammed the computer shut, hoping she didn't wake up Haley and grabbed her purse. She was about to run out the door to go over to Peyton's house, when she opened her bedroom door to already see Peyton standing there.

"what the hell is the matter with you!?" Brooke yelled as loud as possible. She shut the bedroom door and turned back around to Peyton. "you've been doing drugs again and sleeping with random drug dealers?!"

"so it is you!" Peyton realized.

"what?"

"You're her! I knew it!" Peyton said pointing her finger in Brooke's face.

"you just set me up?!" Brooke asked in anger.

"well duh, I wouldn't do drugs like that… you know me"

"Peyton, you bitch! I just nearly had a heart attack!"

"well I still can't believe you didn't tell me _you _are _Miss. Mysterious!"_

"Peyton, I'm not allowed to tell anyone, even my friends."

"well you're not exactly the best at hiding it. 'I can handle drama'" Peyton mocked Brooke.

"well if you had just come to me in the first place, none of this would have happened" Brooke commented.

"so what's it like?"

"what's what like?" Brooke asked

"being Miss. Mysterious. Like what kind of problems do you get?"

"everything, boyfriends, girlfriends, parents, financial issues, drugs, depression… you name it I got it"

"really?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"yeah, you'd be surprised at how screwed up our school really is"

"so who else knows?"

"no one, well except the school editor and you, but that's it"

"any send you an threatening emails because of your bad advice yet?"

"no! and what do you mean yet?" Brooke asked angrily.

"I'm kidding B. Davis, and don't worry I'll keep your secret"

"alright, thanks P. Sawyer" Brooke said as she pulled Peyton into a hug.

"so tell me why exactly Haley James-Scott is sleeping in your bed" Peyton said as she lightly pushed the door open to see Haley sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: skip day**

Brooke was up early the next morning hoping to finish off her emails that she didn't do the day before. She had stayed up last night talking with Peyton about everything, but some how neglecting to tell Peyton that she was actually in love with Haley. She was sitting up in her bed, typing away when she looked over at Haley. She was still sleeping, but the thing was, she was in Brooke's bed. She hadn't slept in a bed alone for a while, and wasn't used to it just yet, so she slept with Brooke last night. Needless to say, Brooke was ecstatic.

Brooke was going through her emails and only had one left, she opened it up and started reading.

_Dear Miss. Mysterious,_

_It's me again. I don't know if you remember me but I wrote in a while ago saying that my long time guy had changed. So we broke it off. Right now I'm kind of lonely, but I've got some great friends to lean on. But for some reason I just can't seem to get out of my depression. I think I'll always love my guy, and I'll always want to be with him, but I feel like I need to do something else. What can I do to get out of my 'slump'?_

_-Dazed&Confused_

_Dear Dazed&Confused,_

_First of all, thanks for writing in again, I hope I'm helping. So you say you're in a slump. Hmmm well I have an easy solution to that. Go out and have some fun! Your friends are there for you, you say, so go out with them, let loose a little. It never hurts to break out of your shell every once in a while. Who says you need a guy to be happy? _

_-Miss. Mysterious_

Just as Brooke hit the send button Haley started to wake up. Brooke closed her computer and put it on her desk beside her bed and lay down to face Haley.

"hey you" Brooke said quietly.

"hey" Haley whispered back.

"you sleep okay?"

"yeah, actually, I slept really good"

"it's the bed" Brooke said bragging. "It's pretty _broken in_"

"ew" Haley groaned as she quickly got out from under the sheets.

"I'm just kidding… I never bring a guy back here. It's a Brooke rule"

Haley laughed a little. "it doesn't matter anyways, we've got to go to school"

"school…?" Brooke groaned.

"yes Brooke, school. That place where teenagers go every day to get something I like to call _education_"

"you know… I was thinking…"

"that can't be good" Haley said as she was brushing her teeth. Brooke threw a pillow at her.

"how about we skip today?"

Haley laughed so loud it echoed through the bathroom. "you're kidding right?"

"no, come on we should go out. I don't want to go to school, and you want to go out and have fun"

"I never said that"

"well, everyone wants to go out and have fun. We could just hang out today and party."

"I don't know Brooke…" Haley said, it was obvious Haley wasn't the type of girl to skip classes, hell she didn't even miss class when she was sick.

"look, I'm going to take a shower, and you think things over" Brooke said as she grabbed a towel and pushed Haley out of the bathroom. Little did Brooke know, Haley checked her email in the mean time and found her answer in a Miss. Mysterious email. As soon as Brooke stepped out of the bathroom she asked Haley again.

"So what do you say?"

Haley looked at Brooke seriously and questioned whether or not she should do it. "you know what? Sure. Yeah! I could go for some fun"

"really?!" Brooke asked excitedly, she never thought Haley would ever go for it.

"why not?" Haley shrugged. "but I don't want to get in trouble" Haley said as she pointed her tooth brush at Brooke and then put it back in her mouth.

"no problem, I'm pro at this" Brooke said as she got up and picked up her home phone. "watch this" she said as she hit a button then dialed the school's number. It seemed Brooke's home phone had a special feature on it. With the touch of a button Brooke could change her voice into that of an older man's. Yes it was weird, but damn was it useful.

With the help of the voice changer Brooke called the secretary of the school. "hi, my name's Jack Davis, father of Brooke Davis, and current guardian of Haley James. I'm just calling to say that they seemed to have caught a bug from one another and they won't be able to attend school today. Thank you" Brooke said and hung up the phone.

"sneaky, Davis, very sneaky" Haley said.

"it's just the way I am"

"okay, I'm just gonna call Luke to tell him to pick up my homework for me" Haley said as she took out her cell, but before she could dial the number Brooke took the phone away.

"rule number one of skip day, no cell phones, pagers, cameras or mp3 players" Brooke said and put the cell phone in her purse. "well now that that's settled let's hit the road"

"you forgot to mention to keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times" Haley said playfully.

"oh… that too" Brooke said seriously, making Haley worry a little, but it was just a joke.

"so, where are we going?"

"well I have this little tradition with my self that I do every skip day, so I guess we'll start with that"

"what is it?"

"well you're going to find out now aren't ya?" Brooke said as she flipped open her cell phone and started dialing a number. "Hey Jay! Yea, it's one of those days, but I'm bringing a friend along too…"

"Brooke you've got to be kidding me. This is where you go every time you skip?" Haley asked in shock.

"yeah, it helps me let out some anger, work off a pound or two, and have a little fun" Brooke said as she walked forward into the building.

"I can't believe you go to Paintball City" Haley said as she followed Brooke into the building.

"Jay!" Brooke yelled as she went to hug a guy who looked like he walked here.

"hey Brooke" he said as he hugged her back. "so this your friend?"

"yeah, Jay this is Haley, Haley this is Jay" Brooke said, the two friends shook hands.

"okay, so we got a party coming in an hour, so you guys got to hurry up, the suits are on the table over there and you know what to do." Jay said as he rushed off.

"okay thanks" Brooke said. "come on Hales" she said as she tossed Haley a black jumpsuit. Haley started climbing into it trying to figure out what to do.

"so this is why you have those bruises every few weeks?"

"yeah" Brooke chuckled out.

"you should have really told everyone, for the longest time we thought someone was beating you" Haley said with a light laugh.

"oh, another thing, you can't tell anybody what I do."

"why not?" Haley said as she zipped up and looked at the mask she was supposed to wear. She didn't even know how to put it on. Brooke laughed slightly and put the mask on for her.

"this is something that _I _do, it's something private for me" Brooke said.

"so then why are you sharing it with me?"

Brooke put her helmet on and looked at Haley "because I want to" Brooke and Haley put up their paintball guns and walked into the room. The lights were low and Haley was not expecting it to be dark.

"Brooke?" Haley asked in a worried tone. Brooke sensed the worry and stood beside Haley. Haley could barely see her but knew she was there.

"Hales, it's okay, look it's just me and you in here. Your gun is all ready, all you have to do is aim and pull the trigger… oh and rule number two of skip day… never turn your back to the enemy."

"okay, never turn your back to the enemy, got it" Haley repeated to herself, but sometime in that sentence Brooke had managed to run away. "Brooke?!"

"game on!" Brooke yelled. Haley heard a few paintballs go passed her and immediately screamed as loud as she could and ran to hide behind something. After a few minutes of running around and avoiding Brooke in the dark, Haley decided it was time she started playing.

"Haley…?" Brooke sang out almost as if she were a killer in a scary movie. "come out come out wherever you are"

Brooke saw something move in the corner and immediately started shooting at it. She walked closer to it just to see it was a mirror. All of a sudden Brooke felt two paintballs hit her back. Brooke slowly turned around and could see a figure standing a few feet away from her.

"never turn your back to the enemy" Haley repeated Brooke's words. Brooke touched her back and could feel the paint on her fingers.

"no one's ever beaten me at this game" Brooke said as she lifter her mask on to her head.

"well there's a first for everything" Haley said as she lifted her mask to rest on top of her head. Brooke couldn't see Haley's face too well, but she knew she was smiling.

"wipe that smirk off your faces tutor girl, it was one time"

"care to go again? We still have 20 minutes left" Haley offered.

"you're on" Brooke said as she and Haley both pulled their masks down and ran off somewhere into the room.

After their session Brooke and Haley exited the paintball room, both covered in tons of colourful spots.

"you know, you're pretty good at this Hales" Brooke said as she took off her mask and let her hair down.

"it was fun" Haley said as she did the same. "but I think I'm going to have a lot of bruises tomorrow"

"yeah, me too. How about we get out of here now"

"okay sure, where to next?" Haley asked as she took off her jumpsuit.

Brooke looked down at her watch, then back up at Haley "brunch?"

For brunch the two girls headed out to small, quaint restaurant instead of going to Karen's. If they went there they would have been caught.

"so how often exactly do you do this?"

"what? Skip?" Brooke asked, Haley nodded silently.

"I don't know… maybe once every month or so…"

"why?"

"… sometimes I just need to get away from everything. I just put everything in the back of my mind and tell myself not to think about it. It's incredibly relaxing to just live in the moment. There's no feeling like it."

"and you've never skipped with Peyton?"

"nah, me and Peyton do a lot of things together, but there are somethings we don't"

"so does she know?"

"that I skip and do my own thing? Yeah totally. She does it too, but we just like to take a break sometimes"

The two girls spent the most of their brunch just talking and laughing, they seemed to be really comfortable around each other. If she could, Brooke would spend the rest of her life doing this.

"okay so since I came up with paint balling and brunch, it's your turn" Brooke said as she and Haley left the restaurant.

"okay… I think I have an idea, but it's a little sneaky."

"oooh, I'm liking it already"

Haley and Brooke arrived at Karen's Café and parked around the corner so Brooke's car wouldn't be spotted.

"isn't there a way around back?" Brooke asked being logical.

"no, there's a door in the back of the kitchen, so we're going to have to sneak in without Karen seeing us." Haley said as she and Brooke peered in through the bay window. "okay come on"

The two girls entered the café as quietly as possible. They saw Karen walk into the kitchen and knew

this was there chance to go. The walked towards the bathrooms and hid behind a wall, they looked around and saw they were in the clear. If they could quickly get into the kitchen, the door they wanted was right beside the entrance. Haley and Brooke were about to walk into the kitchen when the swinging door came open. They saw Karen walkout, back first, carrying two dishes. Brooke and Haley immediately hid behind the door praying not to get caught. Karen walked out to deliver the dishes and Haley and Brooke went to the kitchen, they started walking up stairs and Haley opened the door to their destination.

"me and Luke built this place when we were younger, it's kind of a place we share, but I don't think he would mind if I brought you up here" Haley said. Brooke started looking around, they were on the roof of the Café and Brooke could see a home made golf course.

"I didn't know all of this was up here" Brooke commented.

"it's been a secret for a while"

"are you sure Lucas won't be mad?"

"hey, you shared a secret with me, and I'm sharing a secret with you." Haley said as she pulled out two golf clubs and handed one to Brooke. "now come on, show me what you got"

"oh I'll show you… and more" Brooke said with a wink.

Brooke was just shooting her last shot, and with a clunk, the ball went into the hole. "oh yeah! That's right! Hole in one!" Brooke shouted.

"well it looks like we're even"

"it appears so" Brooke said. All of a sudden a voice came from behind the girls.

"I thought I heard voices up here" Karen said.

"Karen… H-hey!" Haley said awkwardly.

"shouldn't you two be in school?"

"uh, we're on lunch" Brooke said thinking on the spot.

"at 10:30am?" Karen asked as she looked down at her watch.

"would you believe it's an early lunch?" Brooke asked hopefully, but it was no use.

"look Karen, we're just taking a day off" Haley said. The two girls were afraid of what Karen might do, but then she surprised them. She gave them a big smile.

"I was in high school once, have fun, but don't make it a habit" Karen warned and went back into her café. Brooke and Haley stood there, slightly in awe.

"You know… Karen's a pretty cool person" Brooke said.

"yeah I know eh. I don't know what I would have done with out her in my life" Haley said. "so listen, we still have like 4 hours until everyone gets out, what are we going to do next?"

"beautiful sunny day, pockets full of cash and a couple of hot girls like us? There's only one place_ to_ go… the beach"

"come on Hales, I want to get a tan before the paintball bruises come in and I can't do it standing here outside the change rooms." Brooke said to a closed curtain.

"Brooke, maybe I should have gone out and bought my own bathing suit instead of borrowing yours"

"oh come on Hales, I'm sure you look fine"

"Brooke what size are you?"

"2"

"well that explains it" Haley said.

"Haley either you come out or I go in"

"…fine" Haley gave in and opened the curtain. Brooke stood there in complete and utter awe. She was speechless, but it was for a good reason. Haley's bikini was all white and it was a little small, but damn did it look good.

Haley looked at Brooke's expression and immediately thought the worst. "I knew it, I'm changing" Haley tried to close the curtain but Brooke stopped her.

"no, Hales. You look great" Brooke said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her back out.

"you're lying"

"no seriously, you look amazing" Brooke said, and she really meant it.

"really?"

"yeah, now come on" Brooke said as she dragged her to the sand. Haley immediately grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body as best as she could. Brooke and Haley found a sunny spot in the middle of the beach and sat down.

"Haley would you take that towel off already?" Brooke asked. She was lying down on her stomach with her sunglasses on.

"no, people are already staring"

"it's 'cause you're so damn hot. Now take it off!"

"maybe, just a little longer. In the mean time I'm going to go get a drink from the stand, you want?"

"no thanks" Brooke said. Haley got up with her towel tightly wound around her body and went to get a drink. Just as Haley was about to pay for it, Brooke came up from behind her and snatched the towel, but accidentally grabbed something else too.

"Brooke no!" Haley yelled grabbing everyone's attention, she looked down and saw that her bikini top had become loose and Brooke was holding it. Haley immediately covered herself up best she could.

Brooke was standing a few feet a way stifling a laugh. "oh, sorry Hales"

"Brooke, give me my top back!!"

"okay here" Brooke said as she held the top in her hands. Haley started running to get it, but then Brooke started running away. "come on Hales, you can run faster than that"

"Brooke!" Haley yelled in anger. She finally caught up to Brooke and grabbed her bikini top. She turned away from anyone who was watching and quickly put it on.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"it was an accident" Brooke said in a playful mood. "just look at it this way, you don't have to worry about everyone seeing your body because they've already seen most of it"

Haley slapped Brooke on the arm. "at least it's no one we know" Haley said looking around at the strangers who were all still staring at her on and off. "and don't even think about saying anything to anyone" she warned.

"don't worry, rule number three of skip day is whatever happens on skip day stays on skip day. But I do have to admit, you look pretty damn good in the bikini… top or not"

After successfully getting a proper tan the two girls finally headed home, school would be getting out in a few minutes and they were sure Lucas, or Peyton, or both would stop by.

"so did you have fun today, Hales?" Brooke asked as she put her bag down and lay down on the bed.

"you have no idea" Haley said as she lay down beside Brooke in her bed. "thank you"

"anytime you want to take a day off, just let me know"

"I will, now can I have my phone back"

Brooke laughed a little, she had forgotten she had Haley's phone. "sure, here" Brooke said as she got up and handed it to Haley.

"12 missed calls… all from Lucas" Haley said to Brooke.

"how long do you think it'll be before he comes over here?"

Haley looked down at her watch. "well school got out about 5 minutes ago… so right about"

"Haley?" came Lucas' voice from down stairs.

"now" Haley finished her sentence. Within seconds Lucas and Peyton appeared in Brooke's room.

"where were you guys today? No school and you weren't answering your phones."

"we took a day off" Brooke said calmly. Both Lucas and Peyton looked at Haley in disbelief. They could believe Brooke skipping, but not Haley.

"you took Haley on your skip day?" Peyton asked.

"yeah, why not?" Brooke asked back.

"well, you've never even taken me" Peyton said.

"it was a special occasion…" Brooke said. Lucas and Peyton just stared back at Haley.

"what? It was just one day" Haley said.

"what have you done to her?!" Lucas yelled jokingly as he threw his arms around Haley. Haley pushed him away with a smile.

"so did we miss anything good?" Brooke asked.

"um, Mr. Smith's lab coat caught fire" Peyton said.

"oh and Bevin fell down the stairs again" Lucas added.

"so… nothing new?" Haley asked.

"nope" Peyton and Lucas answered together making everyone laugh.

"so what did you guys do today?" Lucas asked. Haley and Brooke looked at each other.

"nothing" they also replied together. Lucas raised a suspicious eyebrow, but knew they wouldn't confess. Lucas had been trying to figure out what Brooke always did on her skip day, but she would never tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Who's who?**

For the next few days Haley and Brooke spent most of their time together. The only time they didn't spend together was when Haley was in the tutor centre, and when Brooke was at practice. But after school they would do everything together.

Lately Brooke had been getting more and more emails from Dazed&Confused, not knowing it was Haley. She found herself emailing her almost everyday, helping her with whatever she needed. Her most recent email was this

_Dear Miss. Mysterious,_

_I've been having a lot of fun lately with my friends or should I say friend. But for some reason I still can't get my mind off of my ex. I think of him and how great he used to be, but then I think of my friend who's always there for me, she's always cheering me up and everything, it's great. I think I might actually be falling for her… and yes it's a her, and I'm a her too just to clear things up. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I broke up with my ex like last week, and I think I'm ready to move on. For a relationship that lasted over a year, do you think I'm moving on too fast?_

_-Dazed&Confused_

_Dear Dazed&Confused_

_I have to tell you right now, I can't exactly answer that question. Only you can. It's a matter of whether or not you still love this guy. I mean if you still feel like you might want to get back together, you're probably not ready. But if you find yourself falling for someone else, maybe you are ready. In the end it all comes back to you._

_-Miss. Mysterious_

For the passed few days Brooke had been happier than she'd ever been. She had been spending all her time with the girl she loved. But the only problem was that every time she saw her she had the urge to kiss her or just hold on to her. Brooke wanted to be with Haley, but didn't know how to tell her, or even if she could. All she knew was that it was killing her inside.

Brooke was about to log off her email for the day when she got a new email. She looked at her watch and decided she had time for one more email.

_Dear Miss Mysterious,_

_My girlfriend broke up with me a while ago because I had 'changed', and maybe I did, I don't know. But ever since she's been gone I feel so left out from all of my friends. We were a couple together and we just kind of clicked with each other. But now that she's gone it's like I have no one left. I think I'm still in love with her, and I'll do anything to get her back… what do I do?_

_-Boy Toy_

_Dear Boy Toy,_

_It's easy. If you love her got get her back. Love isn't easy to find, so when you do get it, don't let it go… or in your case, don't let it go again._

_-Miss. Mysterious._

Brooke closed her computer and put it on the table beside her. She was in her bed, it was 1:00am and Haley was already silently sleeping beside her. Haley had fallen asleep with her text book. Brooke smiled at Haley form. She was so adorable. Brooke picked the book up off of Haley and put it on top of her computer. Brooke leaned in and gave Haley a kiss on the cheek, making Haley subconsciously scrunch up her nose. Brooke laughed lightly… if they were together, this is what every night would be like, and that's something Brooke could do.

The next day Haley woke up and found her arm around Brooke's stomach, who was still sleeping. She was thankful that Brooke hadn't seen this, if she had she probably would have freaked out. But the truth was Brooke had woken up in the middle of the night to find Haley's arm around her and just snuggled in closer to Haley's body. Haley leaned in and gave Brooke a light kiss on the cheek, she watched as Brooke's face subconsciously turned into a goofy smile. Haley smiled and got out of bed herself. She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and saw Brooke starting to wake up herself.

"hey you" Haley said from the bathroom.

"hey" Brooke said still half asleep.

"get up, we have to go to school today…"

"aww do we have to?"

"yes, and don't even try to convince me to go on another skip day. Plus you have to go to practice… that cheerleading competition is in like two days"

"ugh" Brooke groaned.

"not going good?"

"no, no one can keep up with the speed and everyone's off beat, it's like horrible."

"just get Mouth to help" Haley suggested as she finished up in the bathroom.

"yeah… maybe I will, thanks for the tip tutor girl." Brooke said as she got out of the bed. "now out, I want to take my shower first"

"okay, can I use your laptop then?"

"yeah, whatever." Brooke called out.

Within 10 minutes Haley had turned on the computer and read her email. Miss. Mysterious had basically told her to follow her heart. Whether it was with her friend or with her ex. Right now Haley didn't know. She loved Nathan, I mean he was her husband after all. But lately Haley had been getting the feelings for Brooke. It was weird, Haley had never had these feeling towards a girl before. Actually she had never had these feelings towards anyone but Nathan. But it seemed different. Now she didn't know if she wanted to be with Brooke or Nathan. Little did she know, she would have to decide later that day.

After school that day Haley was leaving the school to go meet Brooke at her car like usual.

"hey Hales" Brooke said as she got up from leaning against her car.

"hey Brookie" Haley said, the two girls were about to get into the car when Nathan came running up to them.

"hey Haley!" He yelled catching their attention. "Haley, can we talk?" he asked. Haley looked back at Brooke who didn't know how to act.

"uh, actually we were just about to drive home and I don't want to keep Brooke waiting" Haley said making up an excuse.

"I can give you a lift home if you want" he offered.

"…okay" Haley accepted hesitantly, she gave Brooke a weak smile and walked off with Nathan. Brooke got in her car and drove home leaving Haley alone with Nathan. She had the idea to check her emails when she realized something. She was thinking about how Dazed&Confused would always write in, and her problems seemed to be pretty similar to Haley's. Then it hit her, Haley was Dazed&Confused and Nathan was Boy Toy. She felt like a complete idiot! How could she have not seen it before? It was so obvious. But then she started thinking again. She told Haley to follow her heart, and she told Nathan to win Haley back. Now Brooke just felt like an even bigger idiot.

But maybe Haley will choose Brooke, after all she did say she was falling for her friend, who was a girl. So that obviously meant Brooke. But she also said she still loved Nathan. Brooke would have gone off and found Haley, but if Haley did really love Nathan Brooke wasn't going to stand in her way. Ultimately, all Brooke wanted was for Haley to be happy. And if she had to be with Nathan to be happy, so be it. So Brooke sat there at the foot of her bed waiting for Haley to come home. It took her exactly 27 minutes… Brooke was counting the minutes until Haley secretly broke her heart.

"Brooke?" Haley called out, Brooke could hear Haley run up the stairs. It was obvious she had big news, she was probably rushing to tell her Nathan wanted to get back together with her.

"up here" Brooke said.

"hey! Listen we need to talk" Haley said with a giant smile on her face.

"okay, sure… what is it?" Brooke asked unenthusiastically, she really wasn't looking forward to this.

"so… Nathan started talking to me…" Haley started, she had calmed down a little bit. "he said… he wanted to get back together with me, he wants to call off the whole divorce thing."

"… that's great Hales" Brooke said, she was trying her best to be happy for Haley, but how could she?

"but the thing is…" Haley added. Brooke shot her head up and looked at Haley like she was dying to know what she was going to say next. "…I'm in love with you"

Brooke felt like her heart exploded because it was too full of love for this girl. Brooke at that very moment was speechless, was this really real? She asked herself. Haley just stood there smiling at Brooke as if she was madly in love… and she was.

"Brooke…?" Haley asked softly. She had just told one of her closest friends she was in love with her and they hadn't said anything in a long time. The more time passed the more Haley became worried. "maybe this was a mistake…" Haley said trying to hold her tears back, she was about to leave the room, when Brooke grabbed Haley's hand, pulled her back and kissed her lips with as much force as she could gather. Brooke let go of Haley's hand and held onto her head. This was a moment Brooke wanted to last forever. Haley surprised at first couldn't believe what was happening, but once her brain kicked in she started kissing Brooke back. Her arms snaked around Brooke's back and pulled her body in closer. If they were any closer they'd be one person.

The two girls finally pulled back due to lack of air. "so, wait, what happened between you and Nate?"

"he told me he wanted to get back together, because he needed me. But I just couldn't do it. Yeah, I love him and all, but lately it's been _you_ who's always been there for me, _you_ who's always cheering me up, and it's_ you_ who I can't live without."

"so then what happens now?"

"uhh" Haley said as she looked around the room. "not much, I mean we've already moved in together, and spend most of our time together"

"true, but what about everyone else?"

"what about them?" Haley asked with a smile. Right now, she had her girl, and she was happy. What else did she need?

"are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life"

"but what about-" Brooke started but was cut off by Haley's lips.

"you ask too many questions" Haley said as she pulled back. Brooke's eyes were still closed from the kiss.

"maybe I should use my mouth for something else then…" Brooke said slyly.

"oh and what would that be?" Haley asked playing dumb.

"I was thinking we could… maybe start with a little bit of this" Brooke said as she kissed Haley's neck. Haley subconsciously stopped breathing when she did. After running out of oxygen Haley finally inhaled and exhaled.

"is there anything else?" Haley asked.

"um I guess I could think of something" Brooke said as she pushed Haley towards the bed. The two girls lay down, with Brooke on top. Brooke smiled to Haley before she started kissing her.

"you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this"

"and what exactly is _this?_" Haley asked suspiciously. She loved Brooke but she wasn't exactly ready to do anything drastic.

"I think you can figure it out" Brooke said slyly as her hands started to touch Haley's stomach.

"um Brooke?" Haley asked softly.

"Haley?" Brooke asked back in the same tone as she continued with what she was doing.

"Brooke…"

"Haley…" Brooke mimicked again, but now she was sucking on Haley's neck. Haley was trying to resist Brooke's touch, but it was so hard.

"may-maybe we s-should stopp Brooke." Haley said as her eyes fluttered open and closes under Brooke's touch.

"why stop? It's obvious you're enjoying this" Brooke said slyly as her hands went higher under Haley's shirt.

"okay, no" Haley said as she got up from under Brooke. Brooke looked almost hurt when Haley stopped. "Brooke, we've been together for what 2 minutes? I don't want to do anything we'll regret"

"oh come on Hales, it's not like we can get pregnant or anything"

"I know that… but sex is important to me. I didn't even sleep with Nathan until we got married"

"yeah, but you got married at like 17" Brooke pointed out, crushing Haley's feelings. It was visible on Haley's face how she now felt. "oh Hales I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up or hurt you." Brooke said as she quickly jumped off the bed to comfort Haley.

"okay look, if it's that important to you we can wait."

"really?"

"yeah… whatever you want you got"

"thank you so much"

"anything for you Hales…"

"I'm going to miss you this weekend" Haley said referring to Brooke's cheerleading competition. She was leaving the next day for the whole weekend.

"oh I forgot about that" Brooke said as she smacked herself in the forehead. She had just gotten together with Haley and now she has to leave.

"well maybe, since we're going to be apart for a few days, maybe we should make up for all the time we're going to miss, ahead of time" Haley said slyly as she leaned up to kiss Brooke again. The kiss started to heat up again and the girls just kept kissing and kissing… until someone from behind them said something.

"you know… I heard the body shuts down after 3 ½ minutes with out oxygen" Peyton said making the two girls jump apart.

"Peyton!" Haley yelled as she wiped her mouth. "we-we were j-just…" Haley tried coming up with an excuse but it was like her brain shut down from the kiss. Peyton just stood there enjoying watching Haley fumble with her words.

"Haley, it's alright" Peyton said.

"no look, you don't understand" Haley tried again.

"oh come Haley, I've seen the way you've been acting around Brooke… and Brooke did say she was in love with someone, and now I can see why she was trying to hide it from me"

Haley looked at Brooke who just looked back at Haley. "so you're okay with everything?" Brooke asked.

"yeah, sure what ever… I'm a little surprised that you two… you know. But if it makes you happy, I'm cool with it"

"good" Brooke finally spoke up as she hugged Peyton. "because if you weren't cool with it I thought I was going to have to find a new best friend."

"what ever happened to hoes over bros?"

"Technically Haley's not a bro, so that line doesn't come into effect." Brooke said.

"maybe we should change it to hoes over hoes" Peyton suggested.

"first of all, that doesn't even rhyme, second of all, are you calling my girlfriend a hoe?" Brooke asked seriously. Haley just stopped and smiled at Brooke, she was her girlfriend… it was a completely new feeling, but it was definitely a good feeling.

"what? No! I was just joking. I swear I didn't-"

"-Peyton, she's kidding" Haley said shaking her head back at Brooke for making her best friend freak out. "and it doesn't even matter now… the important thing is that we're together" Haley said as she put her arms around Brooke's waist.

"ah yes… that is true, how ever I have some bad news" Peyton said making Brooke frown.

"please don't tell me something else went wrong for the competition" Brooke pleaded.

"sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Theresa was getting a little extra practice in and she fell down on her ankle wrong. She sprained it and she's on crutches for the next week"

"are you kidding me!?" Brooke yelled. "our routine is to exactly 10 girls! How can we perform with only nine?"

"I don't know"

"fine, we're going to have to make the routine for 9 girls"

"Brooke, we leave tomorrow morning there's no way we can get everyone to modify the routine"

"well we're going to have to." Brooke said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. As her phone was ringing she looked over at Peyton. "well start calling everyone! Tell them to come over to my house now"

Within 20 minutes all the girls were over at Brooke's house. "okay ladies, as I'm sure you've heard Theresa isn't going to be able to perform the routine tomorrow" Brooke started.

"what?!" a few girls shouted.

Peyton leaned over to Brooke. "uh, Brooke, I haven't actually told anyone else yet"

"thanks for the heads up Peyton" Brooke said sarcastically. "okay look, Theresa shattered up her ankle"

"sprained" Peyton corrected her.

"whatever, so we're going to have to change the routine for nine girls"

"you've got to be kidding me" Rachel said from the corner. "we've been working on this routine for weeks, and you want to change everything the night before we leave!?" Rachel yelled at Brooke

"well we don't have much of a choice, now do we!" Brooke yelled back.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get away from all this yelling" Haley said to everyone. As she headed up the stairs she could hear everyone start to yell again. After about half an hour of reading by her self Haley decided to go downstairs and get a drink of water. As she was coming down the stairs she heard the girls quickly stop talking and start whispering. Haley automatically knew they were talking about her.

"ask her" Rachel whispered loudly to Brooke.

"no"

"ask her" Rachel said again.

"fine!" Brooke said angrily. "hey Hales?"

"yeah?" Haley asked.

"can you come in here for a sec?"

"what is it?" Haley asked as she walked into the living room with a bottle of water.

"can we ask you for a little favour?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"what?" Haley asked as she started taking a sip of her water.

"be our tenth cheerleader" Brooke said, well more like commanded. As soon as Haley heard this she nearly choked on her water.

"w-what? No, I can't dance I'm just some uncoordinated dork" Haley said.

"please Hales, you're the only person we can trust" Brooke pleaded.

"okay, you guys have seen me in the hallways, I trip over my own feet"

"don't worry" Peyton said trying to comfort Haley.

"I don't know the routine"

"We'll teach it to you" Bevin said.

"I… I…" Haley tried coming up with another excuse but she couldn't.

"please Hales?" Brooke begged again. Haley looked at Brooke and knew she wouldn't be able to resist that adorable face.

"…fine" Haley said giving in. All the girls in the room let out a loud cheer.

"okay great!" Brooke said over excitedly. "we have like 12 hours until we leave, so that means we have 12 hours to teach you this routine. Everyone get in formation and let's do this"

About 7 hours into practicing, it was about 2:00am and everyone but Brooke and Haley were asleep on Brooke's couch or floor. Even Peyton had passed out.

"Okay so you're going to tuck in your arms when you jump" Brooke said to Haley.

"Brooke, it's 2:00am, if I don't get any sleep I'm not going to be able to perform tomorrow" Haley complained.

"please Haley, I need this routine to be perfect" Brooke begged. "plus, we stay in hotels all weekend and you know I'll make it worth your while" Brooke whispered in case anyone was actually awake.

Haley pushed Brooke playfully and let out another yawn. "okay, so what do I do with my arms?"

It was about 5:30am when Peyton finally woke up. She saw Brooke and Haley still practicing; only they were a lot more tired. Peyton looked around and saw everyone else had fallen asleep on the couches that were pushed up against the wall.

"is she ready?" Peyton asked, slightly scaring Brooke and Haley.

"I think we did the best we could in 10 and a half hours" Brooke said as she looked down at her watch.

"that still doesn't answer my question" Peyton said as she got up and wiped off the drool from her mouth.

"I think we might be able to pull it off" Brooke said as Haley sat down. "oh hey, no no no, can't rest now. You have to go pack. We leave in less than two hours"

"but what about you? Don't you have to pack?"

"I've been packed since yesterday" Brooke said.

"well I haven't" Peyton interrupted. "so I better get going"

"do you mind waking everyone up?" Brooke asked.

"why don't you do it?"

"I don't want to wake up 7 cheerleaders… these girls can be vicious" Brooke said.

"fine" Peyton said as she walked to the door, she opened it up and yelled "WAKE UP!" as loud as she could and ran out the door, not wanting to see the after shock.

"so, what's for breakfast?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, why don't you guys go home and look inside your fridge?" Brooke said pushing the girls out.

"we stayed up the whole night trying to help out Haley and you kick us out now?" Rachel asked.

"correction: I'm the only one who stayed up the whole night, everyone fell asleep an hour after you we got started." Brooke said as all the girls started exiting the door one bye one.

"everyone meet back here in an hour and half, don't be late!" she yelled and shut the door. She turned around to see Haley already drifting off into sleep. "oh no you don't" Brooke said nudging Haley awake.

"mmm" Haley said as she continued to sleep.

"Haley…." Brooke said softly. "time to wake up"

"no" Haley said sternly with her eyes still shut.

"yes… now come on, I'll give you a present" Brooke bribed. Haley slowly opened her eyes to see Brooke holding up a paper bag.

"it isn't some sex toy is it?" Haley asked skeptically.

"no… but now that I think of it, that may have been a better idea." Brooke said, but handed the bag over to Haley. Haley looked inside and pulled out the cheerleading uniform.

"that's not a present" Haley said as she put the bag down and closed her eyes again.

"fine, I'll give you a kiss" Brooke bribed again. Haley puckered her mouth, not moving from her spot.

Brooke laughed. "no, come on, you have to get up and I'll give you your kiss"

"fine" Haley gave in. She woke up fully and got up to get her kiss from Brooke. As Brooke and Haley had _just _started kissing Brooke's front door opened up.

"sorry, I forgot my purse in-" the girl started but stopped when she saw the scene. Haley and Brooke immediately jumped apart.

"Rachel!" Brooke yelled. Rachel just stood there in shock, but then a smile crept up on her face.

"who would have guessed the school nerd and the school slut would have hooked up. By the way Brooke, you're the slut"

Brooke out of anger grabbed Rachel's purse and threw it at her. "get out!" Brooke said angrily.

"what? No goodbye kiss for _me_?"

Brooke just scoffed and Rachel walked triumphantly out the door.

"we really need to learn how to lock those doors" Haley said with a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A weekend away**

**Okay I know it's been like FOREVER since I've updated, well at least to me it has. So here is an EXTRA long chapter. It's like 26 pages on MS word. It's kind of like in the show, but with different characters. Honestly I didn't mean for it to turn out like that. But it's got a different ending. Enjoy!**

The cheerleaders had decided that they would all take 3 cars down to the competition. The boys basketball team had a tournament there too, but Whitey was making them take the bus together, and no cheerleaders were allowed. So the girls met over at Brooke's house.

"Haley get your cute butt down here, everyone's waiting outside already." Brooke yelled up the stairs.

"Brooke, I think this uniform is too revealing"

"Hales, I've seen you in a bikini… some people at the beach have even seen you in half a bikini don't worry"

"yeah, but those were strangers…"

"just get down here already"

Haley walked down the stairs, wearing the small blue and white uniform. "I can't believe I'm a cheerleader. Three years ago I hated cheerleaders"

"yes, but now, you're not only a cheerleader, but you're dating one too" Brooke said as she kissed Haley on the cheek and lead her outside.

"alright let's do this. Who's going with who?" Brooke asked the 8 girls standing before her.

"oh we've already made car arrangements. Brooke, you are with Peyton, Haley and Rachel" Bevin said reading off her list.

"what? How did we get stuck with Rachel?" Brooke complained.

"don't you mean how did we get blessed with Rachel?" Rachel asked

"no" Haley, Peyton and Brooke all responded at once.

"what ever" Rachel responded.

"okay, we're taking my car" Peyton said holding up her keys.

"shot gun!" Rachel yelled heading for the black car. Everyone else got into their own cars and started driving. Brooke and Haley piled their stuff into the trunk and got in the back seat.

"so Peyton, can I trust you not to kill me and my girlfriend?" Brooke asked from the back seat. "Rachel, we don't care about"

"girlfriend? I take it Rachel knows?" Peyton asked.

"yeah, she walked in on us" Haley said as she put on her seat belt.

"you know what? What ever, we have 5 hours until we get there and I refuse to talk about Rachel the whole way there" Brooke said. Peyton agreed and started up the car.

Along the way most of the car was quiet, except for Peyton's weird emo music. All of a sudden Brooke punched Rachel in the arm.

"slug bug!" Brooke shouted.

"ow!" Rachel screamed.

"Brooke, that was a garbage truck" Haley said.

"I know, I just wanted to hit Rachel" Brooke said making Haley and Peyton laugh.

"Brooke, stop being such a bitch" Rachel snarled.

"I'll stop being a bitch when you stop being a slut"

"whore"

"skank"

"hoe"

"hoe bag!" Brooke shouted.

"okay now, settle down you two" Peyton said. The girls were quiet for a minute before Rachel spoke up again.

"what kind of idiot says 'hoe bag'?" Rachel asked. Brooke immediately tried jumping to strangle Rachel and everyone started screaming. Haley and Peyton tried to calm them down, but when Peyton took one hand off the steering wheel she veered a bit on the road.

"Peyton the wheel!" Haley yelled. Peyton then grabbed on to the wheel while Haley controlled the two fighting girls.

"that's it! You two, do not say another word to each other until we get out of the car, got it?!"

"fine" they replied together, giving each other one last evil stare. Brooke was about to say one last thing when Haley looked over at her.

"Brooke, come on" Haley whispered. "can you please stop yelling, I haven't gotten any sleep in the past 24 hours." Haley said as she held Brooke's hand behind the seat.

"okay, fine. But she really angers me sometimes" Brooke whispered also.

"I know, but can we please just sit here in silence… it would mean a lot to me" Haley said.

"okay, come here" Brooke said as she undid both their seat belts and let Haley lean back against Brooke. "better?"

"much" Haley said as she turned her head to kiss Brooke. Brooke let her turn her head back around to be comfortable but she kept kissing Haley's cheek and whispering stuff into her ears.

"you know… we get a hotel room to ourselves this weekend" Brooke whispered seductively.

"so what does that mean?"

"it can mean whatever you want it to mean"

"well I want it to mean I can kiss you as much as I want" Haley said back.

"oh well, you can do that right now if you wanted to" Brooke said as she looked at Peyton and Rachel who were just watching the road.

"hmm, that's not such a bad idea" Haley said as she turned her head a little to kiss Brooke again, but this time she kissed her with a little more passion. Basically they were making out and didn't even care who else was in the car. Peyton caught a glimpse of this in her rearview mirror.

"oh hell no." Peyton said grabbing everyone's attention. "I don't know what you two are doing in the back of my car, but I'd like to keep this car clean and sex free please."

"we weren't doing anything" Brooke said in their defense. "…yet" she whispered in Haley's ear.

"I heard that" Peyton said making Haley and Brooke giggle.

"god, I can't wait until we get to the hotel" Brooke said.

For the next few hours of the car ride Brooke and Haley fell asleep in each others arms while Rachel and Peyton were just listening to music. They weren't really friends, since Brooke and Rachel hated each other. The girls were driving down a two lane road, in the middle of no where. They couldn't see any other cars and knew the other girls had left a while before them, so they were pretty far ahead.

All of a sudden, some steam started to come from Peyton's engine.

"oh no" Peyton said.

"Hey Peyton, you're car's smoking" Rachel said being the smart ass she was.

"thanks Rachel, I couldn't see that before" Peyton said as she pulled her car over to the side of the road. She got out of her car and opened up the hood, Rachel got out and did the same.

"so what's wrong with it?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know… Lucas always opens up the hood and tells me what's wrong, I was hoping I could do the same" Peyton said, Rachel rolled her eyes.

"hey! How come we're not moving anymore?" Brooke's voice came from the back seat. Peyton walked around to the side of the car to see her.

"something's wrong with my car" Peyton flat out said.

"I'll call someone" Brooke said as she got out her phone, but as soon as she flipped it open she saw two words she wish she would never see. No Signal.

"no bars" Brooke said. Everyone else took out their cell phones and saw none of them had any service.

"I think we passed a gas station a couple miles back" Peyton said looking down the road.

"Oh I am so not walking down to the gas station" Rachel said as she got in the car.

"well I'm not walking alone, so someone else has to come." Peyton said looking at her best friend. "Brooke?"

"but I want to stay with Haley"

"if you stay with Haley, you stay with Rachel" Peyton said.

"fine… can Haley come too then?" Brooke asked Peyton as she looked down at Haley who was still sleeping.

"I don't even think she's alive let alone up for a 2 mile hike" Rachel said as she lifted one of Haley's arms and dropped it to see that the girl still wasn't awake.

"she's pretty dead after the practice last night" Peyton said. "come on Brooke, Rachel can stay with Haley"

"…fine" Brooke said giving in, she carefully moved Haley so that she was lying down in the back seat. "but if you so much as lay a finger on her I will hurt you!" Brooke warned as she got out of the car with Peyton.

"what ever" Rachel said as she got comfortable in her seat. Brooke and Peyton took off down the road looking for the gas station. After about 20 minutes Rachel got bored and looked back to see Haley starting to wake up.

"Brooke?" she asked.

"she's not here"

"Peyton?"

"she's gone too."

"where are they?" Haley asked as she sat up in her seat.

"I killed them" Rachel said with a straight face. The look on Haley's face was absolutely priceless. "I'm kidding, the car broke down and they went looking for a gas station"

"so how did I get stuck with you?"

"why does everyone say that like it's a bad thing?"

"cause it is… unless you're a guy"

"true" Rachel said with her million dollar smirk.

"how long have they been gone?"

"20 minutes?" Rachel guessed.

"great" Haley said sarcastically.

"hey, I'm not that bad"

"Rachel, you've been a bitch to Brooke ever since you've come to Tree Hill"

"so what's your point?"

"my point is… why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't _hate _her" Rachel said.

"yes you do."

"no I don't"

"then why are you constantly fighting with her?"

"because… because she's student council president, head cheerleader, and she's dated the hottest guys in school, I just feel the need to compete with her"

"so in other words you're jealous?"

"no!" Rachel yelled.

"it's fine, don't worry, it's okay to be jealous sometimes"

"I'm not jealous!" Rachel said, but Haley and Rachel knew she was lying. "what about you?"

"what about me?" Haley asked as she rested her head on the back of Peyton's seat.

"why are you dating Brooke?"

"I have my reasons" Haley said trying to be mysterious.

"wanted to experiment?" Rachel asked like she already knew the answer.

"Rachel!"

"hey, don't worry I've tried the whole 'college experimenting' thing" Rachel said.

"Rachel, you're in high school"

"that's not what I told her" Rachel said with a wink, making Haley laugh.

"it's not an experiment thing... It's something more"

"so what are you a lesbian or something?" Rachel asked like it was no big deal.

"I don't know… I'm not really into labeling things right now"

"but you're dating Brooke?"

"yeah… I mean obviously I've been with a guy before, i.e. Nathan, but I've never actually looked at another girl besides Brooke."

With Peyton and Brooke…

"what do you think Haley's doing right now?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"probably sleeping"

"do you really think it was safe to leave Haley alone with Rach-hoe?"

"she's fine, don't worry… but there's kind of something I wanted to talk about" Peyton said.

"like what? How a couple of cheerleaders walking down a creepy road, with no one in sight could be kidnapped and no one would see?"

"no…" Peyton said. "more like, why Haley?"

Brooke nodded, she knew this conversation would have eventually happened. "well you know Haley, she's smart, beautiful, funny, appreciates making out when ever she can…" Brooke listed.

"okay, so how did you know?"

"I don't know… whenever we would spend time together I would always seem to have more fun with her, or was drawn to her for some reason. For a while I just thought Haley as a good friend, but then I started thinking 'what if I like her as more than a friend?', so I just let my thoughts drift and here we are now."

"what are you going to do? I mean about the whole going public thing?"

"not sure, I don't think we're ready to fully come out, but it seems our secret slips to people one by one. I think when we're ready we'll talk about it"

"and the sex?" Peyton asked.

"is non-existent" Brooke pouted.

"Aww, is Brooke in withdrawal?"

"yes, and it's killing me… Peyton, why can't Haley be a slut like everyone else?"

"if she was, would you still care for her as much as you do now?"

"no, probably not…"

"so it's a good thing she's so innocent"

"yeah, oh and speaking of innocent, when she tries to lie, she always ends up smiling, and then she has those dimples… I swear they melt my heart every time I see them." Brooke said. Peyton looked over at her. It was kind of weird that Brooke acted like this, but it was cute. Brooke finally noticed Peyton's stare and was a little creeped out.

"what?" Brooke asked.

"nothing, it's just… you're really falling for her aren't you?"

"no… I've already fallen" Brooke said.

"have you guys talked to Luke yet?"

"no, why? You haven't said anything to him yet have you?"

"no… but you guys should. He's Haley's best friend"

"and my ex-boyfriend"

"point taken" Peyton said. "so then what are you going to do?"

"well I much rather we tell him than him find out… because lately everyone's just kind of been walking in on us. But I'm not sure if this weekend is the best time to tell him"

"let me know when you do… so that I can let him know I know too"

"sure" Brooke said.

"oh and one last question-"

"-no Peyton, I have never thought of you in that way" Brooke answered Peyton's question before she could ask it.

"what? Why not? I'm hot!"

"yes Peyton, you are very hot… but you're more like a sister to me" Brooke said.

"I guess I could live with that" Peyton said. A few minutes later the girls saw something.

"Hey, there's the gas station" Brooke pointed out.

Back with Rachel and Haley…

"can you picture yourself with her in 10 years?" Rachel asked. She was now sitting beside Haley in the back seat so that she didn't have to turn her body every time she spoke to her.

"who? Brooke?"

"no Ellen Degenres, yes Brooke"

"I don't know… I've never really thought about it. I always kind of pictured Brooke with her own fashion line in the future, and me working as a teacher… I'm not sure if we'd still be together though. I mean I would love to still be with Brooke in 10 years, but I don't want either of us have to give up our dreams"

"you're so selfless" Rachel said.

"thanks"

"I don't like it"

"thanks" Haley said again, but this time sarcastically.

"look if you keep putting others before you, you're never going to get anywhere"

"this coming from the girl who is constantly selfish and is jealous of Brooke"

"I'm not jealous!" Rachel said again.

"what ever you say" Haley said with a smile, Rachel just smiled back. "you know Rachel, you're not such a bad person… I mean, sometimes you're rude, obnoxious, annoying-"

"-I get it!" Rachel interrupted.

"my point is, you're different than you appear"

"…yeah well, don't be spreading that around" Rachel warned.

"or what?"

"tell anyone and you'll find out"

"you know, I think the first person I should tell is Brooke… she would laugh so hard"

"laughing hard isn't all that great"

"what do you mean, everyone loves to laugh"

"oh yeah?"

"yeah" Haley responded. But before the conversation could continue Rachel started tickling Haley, making her laugh uncontrollably.

"s-stop! Rachelllll, ple-please!" Haley said between the laughs. All of a sudden a voice came from a few feet a way.

"get off my girlfriend you whore!" Brooke yelled as she pushed Rachel off of her. Brooke and Peyton had come back with a tow truck.

"Brooke, come on, it was just a joke" Haley said defending Rachel.

"no, she probably just wants to steal you away… she tries it with everything else in my life"

"Brooke, Brooke, calm down baby okay. Nothing was happening" Haley said as she pulled Brooke aside.

"what do you mean nothing was happening? I saw her on top of you!"

"Brooke we were just talking, and then she started tickling me… that's it."

"are you sure? 'cause she can be a big slut some times"

"she's not into me… I swear. Plus it wouldn't matter… I already have a girlfriend" Haley said as she leaned forward to give Brooke a quick peck on the lips.

"alright, but I'm not leaving you alone with her for the rest of the weekend"

"deal… I want to spend my weekend with you anyways"

A few hours later, the sun had set and Brooke, Haley, Peyton and Rachel all finally made it down to the competition.

"there you guys are! We've been waiting for hours" Bevin said as she rushed up to them.

"sorry, Peyton's crappy car died on us" Brooke said. "did you guys sign in yet?"

"no, we had to wait for our captain" a girl said. Brooke nodded and Haley took Brooke's gym bag from her letting Brooke go and went to sign the girls in. They were the last team to finally arrive. Technically it didn't really matter because the competition didn't actually start till the next day. Brooke signed them in and got their room assignments.

From where Haley and Peyton were standing they saw Brooke sign in at the desk and all of a sudden get mad at the woman who was trying to help.

"what do you think happened now?" Haley asked Peyton.

"something tells me she's not sleeping with her girlfriend tonight" Peyton said as Brooke stormed up to them.

"this is so stupid! I did the room assignments last week and I figured I could change it when you came but the bitch behind the desk says I have to keep everything the way it is"

"so what does that mean?" Peyton asked.

"I'm rooming with you" Brooke said to Peyton

"so then who am I with?" Haley asked.

"well since you're taking Theresa's room you get her partner"

"which is…?"

"_Rachel_" Brooke said in anger. To tell you the truth, Haley wasn't all that angry, yeah she would have much rather spent her time with Brooke, but after talking to Rachel in the car she realized she really wasn't that bad. Brooke handed Peyton the keys to hand them out to the girls while Brooke talked to Haley. As soon as the girls got their keys they all left to go to their room.

"well it's only when we're sleeping right?"

"yeah, but Whitey's got that whole, in your room by 8:00pm, lights out by 10:00pm thing"

"but it's already 7:30" Haley said looking at her watch.

"I know… I'm sorry babe, I wish I could spend my night with you"

"well who's the chaperon for the girls?"

"Karen" Brooke said.

"okay that's good news! I can distract Karen until 8:00pm then I'll sneak over to your room"

"no, Karen comes around to everyone's room sometime before 10:00pm and you know that Rachel would snitch"

"are you trying to tell me that I have to go a whole night without my Brookie?"

"sorry tutor girl, I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow morning"

"oh, well I'm going to miss you" Haley said.

"come on, let me walk you to your room"

Brooke and Haley were outside Haley's hotel room and was about to get the key to enter the room when Brooke turned Haley around and pressed her up against the door.

"do I get a good night kiss?" Brooke asked slyly.

"I guess, but you better make it good, it's got to last until tomorrow morning"

"hmm, well then maybe we should get started right away" Brooke said as she started to lean in, but just before Brooke's lips could even touch Haley's the door swung open and Haley fell to the floor.

"I thought I heard voices in the hallway" Rachel said with a smile. Haley tried getting up but her shoulder bag was holding her down.

"Rachel, can't you give us like 2 minutes together?" Brooke asked in anger. Haley tried getting up again but was still glued to the floor.

"haven't you heard that someone is infected with an STD every 6 seconds? Wouldn't want poor Haley here catching anything now would we?"

Brooke was about to retaliate when Haley interrupted. "can someone help me up please?"

"oh, sorry baby" Brooke said as she and Rachel both helped Haley up.

"some girlfriend you are" Rachel said into the hall.

"could you be any louder?" Brooke asked rhetorically.

"SOME GIRLFR-" Rachel started saying but was cut off by Haley's hand covering her mouth.

"goodnight Brooke" Haley said as she and Rachel walked into their room.

"what? I don't get my kiss?"

"sorry, the moments passed" Haley said leaving a sad Brooke out in the hall by herself. Inside the room Haley walked in to see Rachel lying down on her bed watching TV.

"sorry about interrupting" Rachel said.

"oh please, you probably did that on purpose" Haley said as she put her bag down on her bed.

"don't flatter yourself I just wanted to ruin Brooke's night."

"yeah, well you ruined mine too. I wasn't really expecting to be put into a room with you tonight"

"hey I was hoping to get my own room, but you being here doesn't exactly help."

"Look, I'm doing this whole squad a favour by helping out. The only reason why I'm here is because of Brooke, and now that everyone's in their rooms I can't see her for the rest of the night" Haley said getting worked up.

"hey calm down now, there's a way to solve all of this"

"sneak out the window?"

"what? No. We're on like the fifth floor. Are you crazy?"

"what's your solution then?"

"well I did manage to sneak in a drink" Rachel said as she pulled out some vodka from her gym bag.

Haley scoffed. Of course Rachel would bring alcohol. "Rachel the competition starts tomorrow morning"

"so what?" Rachel said as she started pouring two glasses.

"I don't drink"

"what? You're Brooke's girlfriend!"

"what does that have to do anything?"

"I'm just saying, when have you ever seen Brooke date someone who didn't drink?"

"well, never but that doesn't mean-"

"and how often does Brooke go out and party?"

"every week, but she's-"

"Come on Haley, it's just a matter of time before you get sucked into it too, so you might as well start practicing" Rachel said as she handed Haley the drink.

"I don't know"

"okay, look, just try it and if you want you can stop after that"

"well I guess it couldn't hurt to try…"

"exactly, now drink up" Rachel said as she knocked her drink with Haley's and downed it in one gulp. Haley followed Rachel's way and downed the drink as well. She scrunched up her face from the awful taste.

"oh god that tastes terrible!" Haley said.

"I know, but it gets easier. Here" Rachel said pouring more for Haley and basically making her drink more and more.

"I miss Haley" Brooke said to Peyton who was lying on her bed.

"yes, I know, you've mentioned it about 17 times now"

"well it's not my fault she's so cute, and sexy…"

"okay, Brooke, let's not get into the list again"

"I'm going to call her room" Brooke said eagerly as she picked up the hotel room phone. She was calling the front desk to connect her to Haley's room when there was a knock at the door. There were a few knocks then Brooke and Peyton heard something slide down the door. Brooke opened the door and saw Haley sitting in the doorway laughing.

"Haley?"

"Brooke!" Haley yelled.

"shh, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked as she bent down to help Haley up.

"oh well, I waaas talkinnnng with Ra-Rachel, and I don't care if I get c-caught I just want to spend my night withhhh you" Haley said as Brooke finally got her to stand up on two feet.

"are you drunk?" Brooke asked in shock.

"what?! Me?! No!... okay well yeah" Haley said giggling as she leaned her body weight onto Brooke.

"come on, let's get you inside" Brooke said dragging Haley in.

"what happened to her?" Peyton asked getting up off her bed to help Brooke.

"Rachel got her drunk"

"oh, well been there done that" Peyton said.

"Haley baby? how much did you drink?" Brooke asked as she brushed the stray hair out of Haley's face.

"I don't know. Rachel had a few beers plus the vodka, but she gave me one cup," Haley said, Brooke and Peyton let out a sigh of relief that it was only one drink. "but then one became two and soon the whole bottle was gone."

"why does she do this?!" Brooke yelled.

"I'm sorry baby" Haley apologized.

"no, not you, Rachel. I'll be back in a few minutes"

"where are you going?" Peyton asked.

"to kick some ass" Brooke said angrily, but before she could get out of the room Peyton stopped her.

"I'll go" Peyton said. "you stay here and take care of Haley."

"but I wanted to kick her ass" Brooke pouted.

"I know, but we need her for tomorrow" Peyton said and walked out the door. Brooke watched the door close slowly and turned around to see Haley, now looking like crap.

"Brooke, I'm not feeling too good" Haley said clutching her stomach.

"Aww sweetie, it's probably all that vodka you drank" Brooke said hugging her lightly.

Mean while with Peyton…

"Come on Rachel open up!" Peyton said as she continued to bang on Rachel's door. Rachel finally opened the door.

"what?" Rachel snarled. Peyton pushed the door open and walked passed her, but not before giving Rachel a swift slap in the face. Inside the room she could see a beer bottle and an empty bottle of vodka.

"let me guess, you did the 'drink and spit'?" Peyton asked holding up the beer bottle as she turned to face Rachel who was still cupping her reddened cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"oh really, because I'm sure you've learned by now if you want to make it _look_ like you're drinking, you take a sip of vodka and spit it into the beer bottle."

"so what if I did?"

"why are you trying to get Haley drunk?"

"she needs to loosen up a little… I just gave her a little nudge in the right direction?"

"Rachel, I bet you poured that drink down her throat"

"I don't like that tone of voice you're using"

"yeah well, you're not going to like the feeling of my fist hitting your face if you ever do this again. Stay away from Haley" Peyton said forcefully.

"what ever" Rachel responded as Peyton left the room without another word. When she got back to her room she could hear Brooke and Haley in the bathroom getting rid of the alcohol in her stomach.

"you guys okay?" Peyton asked through the door.

"no" "yeah" Haley and Brooke responded at the same time. Peyton opened the door a crack just to talk to them a little better.

"well okay, I gave Rachel a good ole' slap across the face and told her to stay away, so if she ever does anything like this again, you have the right to hit her as hard as you want"

"I plan to take you up on that" Brooke said. "come on baby" Brooke said as she and Haley made her way out of the bathroom.

"I better get back to my room with the devil" Haley said.

"oh no, you're not going back there. I don't care what Karen or Whitey says, you're staying in my bed tonight" Brooke said pulling Haley down.

"are you sure?"

"of course, the whole reason I wanted to be in the same room as you was to sleep in the same bed as you"

"thank you" Haley said as she climbed into bed with Brooke and lay as close to her as possible.

"you guys realized it's only like 9:00pm, right?" Peyton asked.

"what? Really? It feels like a lot longer than that" Brooke said as she sat up.

"you know, since my stomach is now empty, and we haven't had dinner… what say we go out and get some food?" Haley asked sitting up slowly.

"wow" Peyton said.

"what didn't think I could come up with such a sneaky plan?" Haley asked as they all walked towards the door.

"no, I just didn't think your stomach could take anymore stuff"

"yeah, well I'm still a little drunk, so there's more to come" Haley said as all the girls left the hotel room.

Brooke, Haley and Peyton were all walking back down their hall to their hotel room after just grabbing a few burgers and drinks. They were all laughing at something stupid when they turned the corner of their floor to see a very angry Karen and Whitey.

"uh oh" Haley said, she was the first one to see the chaperons. As soon as Haley spoke Brooke and Peyton stopped in their tracks.

10 minutes later the three girls found themselves being yelled at by Whitey in their hotel room.

"what in hell were you thinking?" White yelled. "it's nearly 12:00am and you girls are coming back from some fast food restaurant.

"Wendy's was open all night" Brooke said.

"yeah, and our car broke down on the way here so we were hungry"

"well you girls should have come to me or whitey" Karen said.

"sorry" they all said together.

"okay, look I don't want to spend anyone home in the middle of the night… or at all for that matter" Karen said.

"so we're going to pretend like none of this actually happened. Miss. James, back to your room." Whitey said.

"but Rachel's got-" Peyton shouted, but stopped when Brooke elbowed her.

"Rachel's got what?" Karen asked suspiciously.

"Chlamydia? Gonorrhea? Rabies? Who knows?" Brooke answered.

"just go to bed" Whitey said as he and Karen walked out of the room.

"what was that? We can't send Haley back there with Rachel, who knows what other drugs she has" Peyton said as soon as the door closed.

"yeah well if you told them she had alcohol, she and Haley would have surely been sent home" Brooke said.

"I'm just going to go back to my room for the night. Come to my room tomorrow morning, I'll need a pick me up after the hang over I'm going to have" Haley said. She was about to kiss Brooke good night when Whitey knocked on their door.

"Bed. Now!" he yelled. Haley just went back to her room for the night without another word. Without another thought Brooke and Peyton turned out the light and went to bed.

"I miss Haley" Brooke complained.

"oh just go to bed" Peyton said.

The next morning Brooke went down to Haley's room as promised with a hang over kit she had formed over the passed few years. Without knocking Brooke entered the hotel room to see Haley and Rachel both still sleeping. She got under Haley's covers and just watched her sleep.

Haley felt the movement on the bed and started to wake up.

"hey you" Brooke said as softly as she could.

"mmm, hey _you_" Haley said back. "what time is it?"

"7:00am"

"oh no, too early!" Haley whined.

"oh come on, if you don't get up now the hang over's just going to be worse" Brooke said.

"actually I don't really feel all that hung-" Haley started as she sat up in her bed. "oh god, my head!"

Brooke just laughed. "don't worry, I come bearing gifts" she said as she pulled out some things from her bag.

"first, is the bottle of Advil, second is the bottle of water to wash down the Advil, third is the coffee to temporarily get rid of the head ache and fogginess, and finally Peyton's sunglasses. She told me these things are great for blocking the light out"

Haley smiled at her gifts and consumed each one just as Brooke had instructed, and before she left the hotel room she put the sunglasses on. Just before the two girls were about to go downstairs Haley remembered Rachel was still in the room.

"what do we do about her?" Haley asked as she nodded towards Rachel's sleeping body.

"why don't you go you go meet Peyton downstairs, I'll wake her up"

"alright" Haley said and walked out the door. Brooke walked over towards Rachel with a smile on her face. When the person you hate is sleeping and helpless, the options were unlimited.

A few minutes later Brooke joined Peyton and Haley downstairs in the lobby, and found the boys basketball team all waiting with them. Haley was trying to rub her head in order to ease her headache, and Peyton was talking to Lucas.

"hey how ya feeling?" Brooke asked as she rubbed Haley's shoulder.

"like I have a hangover" Haley said. "where's Rachel?"

"she'll be down in a few minutes" Brooke said with a smirk. After a while Brooke and Haley joined Peyton and Lucas' conversation.

"so when do you guys leave for the tournament?" Peyton asked her boyfriend.

"in about 10 minutes. When are you guys heading out for the competition?"

"as soon as everyone's down here" Peyton said.

"yeah, we're still missing Rachel" Brooke said.

"yeah, about her Brooke, are you sure you woke her up?"

"yeah, she's probably just putting on make up or something. You know how fake she is" Brooke said. Just then Rachel came out of the elevator not looking to happy, she was wearing her blue and white uniform… and a red baseball cap.

"nice hat" Brooke commented.

"I can't believe you did this!" Rachel yelled as she stormed over to Brooke. Lucas immediately stopped Rachel from attacking Brooke.

"I don't know what you mean" Brooke said.

"oh yeah? So you're trying to tell me you had nothing to do with _this?_" Rachel said as she took off her hat to show everyone her forehead. In black marker Brooke had written the word 'bitch' across Rachel's forehead. Everyone who could see Rachel's forehead started laughing like crazy, especially Brooke.

"ohhhh _that_. Yeah, I did that" Brooke said still laughing.

"well it won't come off!" Rachel said putting her hat back on to cover it up.

"calm down. Bevin!" Brooke yelled. Bevin immediately came up to the two girls. "help Rachel with her _problem_. Put some make up on it or something."

"okay!" Bevin said cheerfully. Brooke turned around to face her friends who were all giving her weird looks.

"what? She deserved it"

"what did she even do?" Lucas asked.

"she got Haley drunk" Brooke said.

"so that's why you're wearing Peyton's hang over sunglasses?" he said in more of a statement.

"yeah" Haley said as she turned a shade of red. She had never had a hang over before, she rarely even drank.

"well I'm just glad Brooke spelled 'bitch' right" Peyton said earning herself a slap on the shoulder from Brooke.

"our cheerleaders may be malicious but at least they can spell." Lucas said as he walked away to leave for his basketball game.

Just before the girls were about to go on stage Rachel pulled Haley aside.

"Haley can we talk?" Rachel asked.

"don't talk to me" Haley snarled.

"come on, stop being such a bitch" Rachel said, not realizing how hurtful those words were to Haley. "oh I didn't mean th-"

"-save it Rachel."

"come on Hales, it was just a little fun"

"fun for who?"

"both of us, you had fun getting a little tipsy, and I had fun watching you"

"no you had fun making me drink until I could barely walk, and I was up till 1:00am barfing the contents of my stomach"

"one of the side effects, but come on, admit it, you wanted to loosen up last night. You wouldn't have kept drinking if you didn't"

"I didn't keep drinking, you kept pouring it for me!" Haley said angrily. She really wanted to get away and do this stupid competition.

"fine, believe whatever you want, but you and I both know the truth" Rachel said as she went back to join the rest of the squad. Brooke saw Rachel walk away and went up to talk to Haley.

"hey, are you okay?" Brooke asked.

"yeah, still feeling a little sick, that's all" Haley lied. The truth was yeah, she did have a lot of fun last night. It was a new experience for her and all. The hang over wasn't that great but still. Technically it was her who kept drinking, but it's not like Rachel didn't stop her. Before she could continue the personal debate in her head, the Tree Hill Ravens were called out on stage. And all of a sudden Haley's hang over started going into overdrive. With time it's supposed to get better, but for some reason Haley just started feeling worse and worse. But Haley could make it another 5 minutes, until after they had performed. She had to, the squad needed her. Brooke needed her. So she went out there and put on her best cheery face. The girls got in their formation that they rehearsed and Haley got ready, as soon as the music started the girls started moving. Haley was able to stay in beat for most of the time until about half way through when she started to get a little lost. It's not that she forgot the moves, but she started feeling weak and slow. She bumped into Bevin, who fell over and tripped another girl. Eventually the whole domino effect thing came through to the whole team and all the girls were on the floor, except for Haley who was just looking pretty guilty. The crowd wasn't all that happy either.

Brooke looked up to see Haley looking bad for what she had done, Brooke was a little angry, I mean she just wants to come in first place.

"I'm sorry Brooke" Haley whispered to an angry Brooke before she passed out.

"Haley?!" Brooke yelled as she got up and ran to her side. "Haley, come on Hales wake up" Brooke said caressing Haley's face. Haley was out cold.

About an hour later Haley woke up in some hotel room and could hear some rustling coming from the bathroom.

"Baby?" Haley asked groggily. A brunette appeared from around the corner holding a damp wash cloth, but it wasn't Brooke.

"Haley, thank goodness you're okay" Karen said taking a seat beside Haley on the bed, thankfully she didn't hear the 'baby' part.

"what happened?"

"not quite sure. You fainted during the routine"

"oh god, Brooke is going to hate me"

"don't worry, she doesn't hate you." Karen said reassuringly. "actually, she's called about 9 times trying to see how you were doing" Haley instantly smiled. "so why don't you tell me what happened… because I know this wasn't caused naturally."

"yeah…" Haley started, she knew she could never lie to Karen. "I had a little bit too much to drink last night, and wasn't loving the morning after effect."

"Haley you got drunk last night?" Karen asked in shock.

"yeah, I'm sorry Karen, it was pretty stupid of me-"

"-yeah it was" Karen said cutting in.

"I'm sorry…"

"me too, I'm going to have to send you home early Haley. You know there's no drinking allowed on the trip"

"how am I supposed to get home then?"

"once you're well enough we'll send you home on the train with someone"

"who?" Haley asked.

"me" Brooke said walking in through the door.

"but what about the competition?"

"meh, we were out as soon as we screwed up our routine" Brooke said like it was nothing.

"I'm going to go call Whitey and let him know what's happening" Karen said and exited the room.

"baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to screw up your whole routine, I know you wanted to win and everything, I feel terrible for ruining everything"

"hey don't worry about it, I blame Rachel"

Within an hour Brooke and Haley were all packed up and boarding the train for another 5 hours trip back to Tree Hill. Once the two girls got comfortable in their seats Brooke laced her fingers with Haley's.

"you shouldn't blame Rachel" Haley said randomly.

"what?"

"you said before, you blame Rachel for me ruining the routine, you shouldn't blame her"

"why not? It was her fault she got you drunk"

"… not completely."

"what do you mean?"

"she might have poured the drink, but I kept drinking"

"what? why Haley? I know you, and you never drink"

"well _you_ do"

"what does that have to do with anything?"

"Brooke you and I both know you love to party"

"so?"

"well when was the last time you went to a party and didn't drink?"

"so you did this so you could get used to drinking?"

"no, I did this so I could make you happy. If I drink, we can hang out more or have more fun"

"that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Haley when the car broke down Peyton and I were talking about how much I care for you. And it dawned on me, your innocence of everything is part of the reason why you mean so much to me. You're not like anyone I've ever dated, first of all, you're a girl, and also because you don't drink, you care about sex and you care about your future. Those are things that I never used to care about, until I met you. Haley you've changed me a lot, more than you would have guessed. Please don't change for me"

"Brooke, I just want more with you…"

"I know, I get that because I want it too. But you can't have more if you do superficial things like drink. Please, don't do something like this again. It scares me"

Haley looked over at Brooke and without a word laced their fingers together.

"I'm sorry about the competition"

"it's okay baby, at least I get to spend more time with you"

"when does everyone else get home?"

"the competition was supposed to be all day, so they spend the night and come home tomorrow afternoon after they announce the winners, even though we're already out."

"so that means… we get to be alone, completely, for the next 24 hours? Oh what ever shall we do?"

"hmmm, well I think I could come up with a few good ideas" Brooke said slyly.

"well, I do too. But my ideas involve you, me, and a big comfy couch"

"well mine also include you and me, but I've added in chocolate syrup and whip cream for a little fun"

"well we have a lot of time alone to think about it" Haley said looking around at the empty train.

"the operative word being 'alone'" Brooke added with a smile.

"you know…" Haley said as she got up and sat down in Brooke's lap. "I never did get my kiss this weekend"

"well then let's change that" Brooke said as she leaned forward to gently kiss Haley. "so we are on an empty train and no one could hear us…"

"we're not having sex on a train"

"good, I was just testing you" Brooke said as she leaned in for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, it's weird, I haven't updated in a long time, but I lost interest in the story for a while and wrote another one. So I have a few chapters written for this story so I'll probably put them up over time. **

**Chapter 6: some time alone… or not**

After a long train ride the two girls got home some time in the evening and when straight home. They ate what ever was left over in the fridge and went to bed. After the passed two days, they were pretty tired.

"come on Brooke, this bed is pretty lonely without you in it" Haley said to the bathroom door in which Brooke was behind.

"it usually is" Brooke said as she came out of the bathroom and turned off the light. She climbed into bed facing Haley and moved as close to her as possible. "better?"

"much" Haley said as she too moved in closer. Brooke put her arm around Haley's back and kissed her forehead.

"I had fun this weekend" Brooke said.

"Brooke, our car broke down, you accused Rachel of hitting on me, I got drunk, we were caught sneaking into the hotel, I ruined the routine AND passed out from a hang over." Haley said.

"I know, but at least I got to spend time with you" Brooke said as she kissed Haley's cheek as both girls started to slowly drift into a deep slumber.

"Brooke, promise me something?" Haley asked as she was just falling asleep.

"mmm?"

"promise me you'll always be there for me…"

"… I will _always_ be there for you. I promise."

The next morning Haley awoke in Brooke's arms, her head was resting just below Brooke's chin and Brooke had both arms wrapped around Haley's body. When Haley woke up she didn't want to move, not that she could anyways, it seemed Brooke's arms were in some sort of lock.

"Brooke?" Haley whispered. "Brooke?" she asked a little louder, but Brooke wouldn't wake up. Instead she decided to kiss Brooke. Before Brooke even opened her eyes she started kissing back.

"good morning to you too" Brooke said smiling as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"good morning" Haley said as she smiled into another kiss. "now do you mind letting me go so I could maybe, oh I don't know… move?"

"no" Brooke said playfully.

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no" Brooke said again.

"no" Haley said slyly.

"yes" Brooke said not thinking "dammit!" Brooke said as she realized she was tricked, making Haley laugh.

"okay come on now" Haley said still trying to get out of her arms.

"but I don't wanna" Brooke said like a child. Haley leaned in for a kiss and slowly undid Brooke's arms.

"cheater" Brooke teased. "you know you make me go weak every time you kiss me"

"and yet, I'm okay with that" Haley said as she walked out of the room.

"Haley, come back" Brooke pleaded. "the bed's all cold"

"come out here and maybe I'll… warm you up?" Haley said searching for the right words. Brooke immediately jumped out of her warm bed and into the cold morning air in the hallways, letting out a shrill scream. Brooke headed downstairs to see Haley in the kitchen. She hugged her from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek before opening her fridge to get some juice. She poured a cup for Haley and herself.

"so we have like 8 hours of alone time, what do you want to do?"

"not sure, what do you want to do?" Haley asked.

"oh I don't care, I just want to be with you" Brooke said as she sat on the island in her kitchen and held Haley's hand in her own.

"how about we stay in and watch some movies?" Haley suggested.

"scary movies?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"no, you know I hate scary movies… I couldn't sleep for like 2 weeks after Scary movie 4"

"Hales, the Scary Movies are meant to be more comedic than horror"

"I know, that's the problem!"

"okay look, how about we watch a scary movie and I'll hold on to you the entire time?"

"… do we have to?"

"yes, now come on" Brooke said as she jumped off the counter and pulled Haley into the living room. They popped in a movie and crawled up beside each other on the couch. Not more than 20 minutes into the movie the two girls started making out, at first it was just frequent light kisses, but then the kisses started to last longer, then eventually there was tongue involved. Brooke's hands soon started roaming.

"Brooke, you know the rule" Haley said as she pulled Brooke's hands back to her waist.

"oh come on Hales, we've been together forever-"

"-3 days?"

"fine, maybe I'll just have to convince you, that you want me just as bad as I want you" Brooke said slyly as she pushed Haley to the corner of her couch and was basically kneeling on top of her. She started kissing her while moving her knee between Haley's legs a little. Every few seconds Brooke would move her knee and Haley would feel it. Haley's breathing started to get a little heavier and knew what Brooke was doing to her.

"still trying to resist?" Brooke asked as she continued to kiss Haley.

"oh god" Haley whispered. Brooke smiled as she continued kissing Haley.

"just say the word and all your problems can be… _relieved"_

"no, no, no, no, no" Haley said repeated as she pushed Brooke off of her. "come on Brooke, don't do this to me"

"come on Hales, you know you want me" Brooke said jokingly.

"I do, but keep doing that and you can forget about us making out"

"okay fine, no touching, but you can't take away my making out, it's the only thing I got" Brooke begged.

"do you promise?"

"I promise"

"good, 'cause I wasn't really willing to give up making out either" Haley said as she grabbed Brooke by the shirt and kissed her again.

"so… when exactly do you think you are going to be ready?" Brooke asked as she rested her body on Haley's.

"keep asking and you'll never find out"

"okay, okay, I'm sorry baby. You just let me know when you're ready"

"you know Brooke, I'm not doing this to torture you… I just want our first time to be special."

"what exactly do you mean by special?"

"well don't you remember your first time?"

"yeah, but that wasn't special" Brooke said shaking it off.

"what happened?"

"nothing, I don't want to talk about it"

"come on tell me"

"no" Brooke said seriously.

"come on Brooke, be honest with me"

"I'm not lying, I just don't want to talk about it"

"fine but just know I'm here if you want to talk about it"

"I know… you're always there for me"

After Brooke and Haley were talking they fell asleep together on the couch. About an hour later they were awoken by some sort of ringing.

"Haley you get it" Brooke groaned into Haley's chest seeing as she was still lying on top of her.

"no, you get it" Haley groaned back. Brooke groaned angrily and blindly searched for the phone on the table. She must have knocked over a few magazines and what ever else was on the table before she picked up the cell phone.

"hello?" Brooke answered.

"hey B. Davis" Peyton said cheerily into the phone.

"P. Sawyer? What time is it?"

"like noon"

"and why'd you call? We were sleeping"

"me and Rachel are driving home right now, we'll be back in Tree Hill in like 4 hours ish"

"once again, why are you calling us?"

"just wanted to make sure you two weren't doing anything you shouldn't be"

"oh, if we were doing _that_ we wouldn't have answered the phone, trust me"

"just put Haley on" Peyton said with a small laugh. Brooke handed the phone over to Haley who was barely awake and continued with her own sleep.

"hello?" Haley said while yawning.

"hey, how you doing?"

"tired, how's your ride home with Rachel?"

"annoying" Peyton said, Haley could hear Rachel say "hey" in objection in the background. Some rustling went on in the background and all of a sudden Rachel had the phone.

"Hey Haley" she said cheerily.

"Hey Rachel" Haley said. Immediately Brooke woke up again, which didn't go unnoticed by Haley.

"so how bad is Brooke in bed?" she asked jokingly, knowing Brooke would be listening.

"hey you bitch, shut up, I'm not bad in bed" Brooke yelled.

"… not that we've done anything" Haley added.

"what ever Haley, you don't have to cover up for her"

"no one's covering up anything" Haley said with a light chuckle.

"sure… well when you get tired of Brooke's bad sex, call me up" Rachel whispered and quickly handed the phone back to Peyton.

As soon as Brooke heard this she took the phone back from Haley. "hey listen you whore…!"

"excuse me?" Peyton asked.

"not you Peyton, Rachel's being a slut again"

"what'd she say now?"

"she wants to get into Haley's pants"

"well so do you" Peyton stated.

"yeah, but she's _my_ girlfriend!" Brooke said. It still made Haley's heart melt whenever she heard Brooke call her her girlfriend, especially when she was protecting her.

Haley took the phone back from Brooke. "forget about it Peyton, we'll see you when you guys get home"

"alright, don't do anything I wouldn't do… or I would do, not sure" Peyton said and hung up. Haley closed the phone and smiled at an angry Brooke. "come on baby… it was just a joke."

"maybe to you, but Rachel likes you"

"don't be absurd, she's only doing it to make you angry, and by the looks of it, it's working"

"oh come on… how would you feel if someone was constantly hitting on me?" Brooke asked trying to prove a point.

"people do! It won't ever matter if you're dating someone, girl or boy, there will always be someone hitting on you, because you are _you._"

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"it means that you have a reputation for being…"

"a slut?!" Brooke yelled finishing her sentence.

"no… I didn't say that"

"but you were going to" Brooke said angrily as she got up from the couch.

"Brooke come on, don't be like this"

"be like what? Angry because my own girlfriend called me a slut?!" Brooke asked angrily. It was times like this that being called Brooke's girlfriend didn't make Haley happy.

"…" Haley didn't say anything. She wasn't quite sure what to say, she didn't mean to insult Brooke like that, but it kind of came out. Well it didn't but… yeah. Either way Brooke was not happy, and just to show Haley how unhappy she was, she walked out the door. Haley had driven Brooke out of her own house.

Brooke hated living in a small town sometimes; everyone knew who you were, everyone knew your secrets, and most of all, there was no where to hide. The only place Brooke could think to go was to her old elementary school playground. It was kind of old and covered in graffiti, but it had some of Brooke's favourite memories in it. Brooke swung her legs over the side of the playground as she just sat there and thought about everything going on.

Brooke loved Haley, she really did. There were some things she wanted more out of the relationship (i.e. sex), but those were things she could wait for. Things like Haley calling her a slut was a different thing. Brooke was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing. She was thinking it was probably Haley, but when she checked the I.D. she saw an unfamiliar number.

"hello?"

"Brooke?"

"who is this?"

"Sarah"

"…"

"shindleberg…" Sarah added.

"oh yeah, hi Sarah, how'd you get my number?"

"not important, but what is important is the column… I haven't gotten any new emails from you!"

"yeah, right sorry, I had cheerleading for the passed couple of days, but don't worry, I'll get working on it now… just give me a few hours" Brooke said, she couldn't shake the feeling of depression from her mind.

"Brooke are you okay?"

"yeah, I'm fine"

"look, I know I'm not your go to person with your problems, but you don't have the answers to everything, so don't be afraid to ask for help" Sarah said and hung up the phone.

"Great" Brooke said sarcastically to herself. She was having problems with her girlfriend, was going to be swamped with emails from people and their stupid problems, _and_ she was getting advice from some girl with a weird last name. So Brooke got up and decided to skip dealing with Haley right now and go straight to her emails. The only problem was her computer was back at home with the one person she didn't want to see right now, so instead she headed over to Peyton's. She figured she could get in and out before Peyton even got home.

She walked in the door and went straight to Peyton's room. Hacked the computer and she was in. 43 New emails flashed on the computer. Sometimes Brooke wished people could solve their own problems. Brooke opened the list of emails and her eyes instantly shot to the name Dazed&Confused. She opened it without hesitation and started reading.

_Dear Miss. Mysterious, _

_I'm back again, believe it or not. So I guess you're just DYING to know what I did with my relationship problem, well to tell you the truth I took a risk and I'm dating this amazing girl… well at least I think I am. We had our first real fight today, and it was totally and completely my fault. I feel like an idiot because of my big mouth. I told her I thought she was a slut… well I didn't actually tell her, but I sort of implied it, but I didn't want it to be mean, I just wasn't thinking. What can I do to show her I do love her and I don't think she's some slut? Because the truth is, she's the furthest thing from it. She's just so different and bold and not afraid to be herself… most of the time I wish I was like her._

_-Dazed&Confused_

Brooke thought for a minute. She knew Haley didn't mean to really insult her like that, but she did and it hurt. But the truth is Brooke was a little _experienced_ to say the least and Haley was right, Brooke just wished she wasn't…

_Dear Dazed&Confused,_

_You want to show her you really love her? Tell her what you just told me. Be honest with her, sometimes it goes a lot further than lying. I'm not saying that you lied, I'm just saying sometimes the truth hurts, but the pain just might be worth it in the end._

_-Miss. Mysterious_

Brooke sent the email and just worked on the others… she just wants to try and get everything off of her mind. Through out her emails she noticed one in particular.

_Dear Miss. Mysterious,_

_I love my girlfriend so much, we do everything together and I've never been happier. I'm so happy, I think I want to … marry her. I know it's a big step and all, we are only 18. I just don't want to let her go. After all the times I've screwed up I can't afford to let her go. There's been a lot of people I've known in my life who've gotten married, and right now, I don't think any of them had worked out. What should I do?_

_- Broody boy_

Brooke smiled a little, sometimes Lucas can be a little too obvious. But then she remembered his problem… he wanted to marry Peyton? That's a huge step, even for Lucas. But he was right, all the marriages in his life had failed. Dan and Karen didn't even get married, Deb and Dan split, Keith and Jules didn't make it that far and of course Haley and Nathan also got divorced recently. It was enough to discourage any one of getting married. Despite all of the negative marriage history Brooke still had to email Lucas back.

_Dear Broody Boy,_

_Well, you and I both know marriage is a huge step in a relationship. Most people don't get married until their mid to late 20's, but if you want to get married to this girl, I won't stop you... I can't stop you. But you have to take into consideration your lives are still developing. Think about where you guys plan to go for school over the next few years or where you plan to work. All of this plays a key role in marriage. But maybe there's another way… instead of going out fully and asking her to marry you, maybe you should give her a promise ring, instead of an engagement ring. Think about it… a promise ring basically says 'I love you and I want to marry you, but we're not ready and we both know it'. What ever you do, I hope you guys are happy._

_-Miss. Mysterious_

Brooke sent her email and realized Peyton was in for a pretty big surprise. But then she also realized this was all just one big distraction from her problem with Haley.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go, just for you Aliaschickita47. )**

**Chapter 7: an ultimatum**

Brooke was still working on her emails at Peyton's house when she heard Peyton come home. She continued working on her emails as she could see out of the corner of her eyes Peyton come in and flop down on her bed. Brooke glanced over at Peyton, catching her attention, then back at the computer. Peyton lay there for a minute before actually speaking.

"why are you at _my_ house?" Peyton asked still not moving from her bed. She was too tired to move.

"emails" Brooke said plainly as she continued typing away.

Peyton let out a tired sigh and sat up on her bed. "okay… what happened?" Peyton asked as if she already knew there was a problem. But truthfully, there was.

"nothing"

"so you and Haley had a fight huh?" Peyton asked. Brooke would never be able to understand how she did that. Brooke let out a sigh and stopped in the middle of her email.

"she thinks I'm a slut" 

"and?"

"Peyton!"

"Brooke come on, be honest with your self. Even you knew you were a slut sometimes"

"I know, but she didn't have to say it" Brooke complained.

"Brooke, go home and talk it out with your girlfriend" Peyton said stifling a yawn as she lay back down in my bed, still facing Brooke.

"fine, but if she calls me a bitch too the relationship is over."

"okay, well if she calls you a bitch I'll end my friendship with her" Peyton said jokingly. "so anything interesting in the emails?"

"yes"

"what?"

"I can't tell you" Brooke said with a scoff.

"you _are_ a bitch" Peyton said with a joking smile.

Brooke smiled as she got up. She kissed her hand and pressed it to the top of Peyton's head, knowing she wouldn't want to get up.

"thanks P. Sawyer"

"no problem B. Davis"

Brooke arrived home and instantly head off towards her bedroom. "Haley?" Brooke called out, but there was no answer. As she neared her bedroom she could hear two sets up giggling, one of them Haley's and the other, someone else's.

"Haley?" Brooke asked softly, she pushed the door open to see none other than Rachel Gatina sitting on her bed and Haley sitting in her computer chair.

"Brooke" Haley said as she got up from the chair.

"what is _she_ doing here?" Brooke snarled to Rachel.

"_I_ called her" Haley said.

"Haley, can I talk to you? _Alone?_" Brooke asked, still eyeing Rachel.

Rachel taking the hint got up from the bed. "I'll be at home, call me" Rachel said to Haley as she walked passed Brooke and out the door.

"Brooke, about before, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have called you a slut. You're not a slut, you're the furthest thing from it. I don't know what I was thinking. But I know that right now you are my amazing girlfriend, and I don't want to lose you"

"it's okay-"

"-no, it's not. I mean, what kind of person calls her own girlfriend a slut? Brooke you mean so much to me and the truth is I look up to you for a lot of things. Because I know who you really are. I know that you're really smart and beautiful and just so confident. I am so lucky to have a girlfriend like you"

Haley and Brooke sat down on the bed and Brooke took Haley's hand in hers.

"thank you Hales, but-" 

"-but? Please don't break up with me, I don't think I could handle another break up" Haley begged.

"what? No" Brooke said shaking her head. "I wanted to talk to you about something else…"

"what?"

"Rachel" Brooke said. Haley let go of Brooke's hands and looked away.

"what about Rachel?" Haley asked with slight anger in her voice.

"okay, I know you don't think so, but she's always hitting on you-"

"-no she's not…"

"would you let me finish?" Brooke asked, not requiring an answer. "look I know she's hitting on you, and it's just a matter of time before you figure it out too. So please for me, would you just cool it with Rachel for a while?"

"Brooke, we're just friends, and I know you to don't really get along, but I like talking to her"

"why can't you just talk to me instead?"

"because there's just some things _we_can't talk about"

"like what?" Brooke asked.

"like when we fight, I need someone to go to"

"why not Lucas?"

"because he doesn't know about us yet" Haley pointed out.

"what about Peyton?"

"Peyton's _your_ 'go-to' friend"

"well why does it have to be Rachel? Did you really have to choose the one girl I hate?"

"Brooke, she's really not that bad…"

Brooke let out a sigh and made a decision "okay, look if you really want to be friends with her that badly, then fine. Just… be careful"

"thanks Brooke, I know this is kind of hard for you, but I appreciate it" Haley said as she kissed Brooke softly on the lips.

The next day the two girls went off to school, just like every other Monday morning. Brooke was walking Haley to her locker when Rachel conveniently intervened.

"Hey Haley, Brooke" Rachel said trying her best not to be mean to Brooke. Haley had called her after their talk and explained the whole situation. So Rachel figured if she wanted to be friends with Haley she would have to be nicer to Brooke.

"hey Rachel" Haley said. Brooke just gave a small nod.

"so listen, did you finish the math homework? 'cause I had trouble with a few of the problems"

"yeah sure, look School doesn't start for like 20 minutes so do you want to go over to the tutor centre and I can explain it to you?"

"yeah, that'd be great" Rachel said. Brooke was immediately disappointed, she was hoping that she could have been alone with Haley before school started.

"okay great." Haley said as she closed her locker. "bye Brooke"

"bye Brooke" Rachel also said. The two girls started walking away and Rachel linked her arm with Haley's, making Brooke jealous. Brooke stood there staring at the two girls as they continued to walk away when she noticed Peyton come up beside her.

"well that doesn't look too good" Peyton said, staring at the same thing as Brooke.

"she said Rachel doesn't like her that way. She said they're just friends… does that look like just friends to you?!" Brooke said, starting to freak out.

"well, maybe they _are_ just friends. I mean you and me link arms all the time"

"don't you start with me either, Sawyer" Brooke threatened.

"okay look, well I've got to go meet Lucas before class starts. He said he wanted to talk about something important." Peyton said, making Brooke remember his email.

"oh, okay! Um, Peyt, if he asks you something important remember to think it through" Brooke said trying not to give anything away.

"Brooke, do you know something I don't?"

"would you just take the advice?"

Peyton gasped. "he wrote into the column didn't he!?"

"what?! No!" Brooke said trying to be convincing.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, don't you lie to me"

"I've got to go, bye Peyton" Brooke said as she ran away.

Just as period one ended Brooke received a text message from Peyton.

_911_

_-P_

Brooke knew Peyton talked to Lucas and knew she needed her help. So Brooke exited the building and head outside to where she and Peyton usually have lunch. She saw Peyton waiting and sitting down at a picnic table alone.

"hey, I got your message" Brooke said as she sat down beside Peyton.

"yeah, hi, did you see this?" Peyton asked frantically as she waved her hand in front of Brooke's face to show her the ring on her finger.

"he proposed!?" Brooke asked as she grabbed Peyton's hand and took a closer look.

"yeah, well no, it's a promise ring" Peyton said taking her hand back and looking at it closer. Brooke couldn't tell if Peyton was happy or angry. But then something clicked in Peyton's head. "wait! He was going to propose?!"

"well I can't really tell you that" Brooke said, Peyton just stared at her. "okay, unofficially, he wanted to propose to you but after all the failed marriages going around he had second thoughts so I suggested that maybe you guys weren't ready for marriage, but maybe a promise ring would be better. You're not angry are you?"

"honestly, I don't know how to feel" Peyton said. "I love him, really. But a promise ring?"

"Peyton, he said that he loves you and he knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. You should be happy. What did you tell him when he… 'asked you'?"

"I-I told him I needed some time to think about it"

"okay well go find him and tell him you love him. Peyton…" Brooke started as she picked up Peyton's hand with the ring on it. "all this means is that he loves you and that one day he wants to marry you. It's a really good thing"

"you know, I can see why you were chosen to be Miss. Mysterious" Peyton said, Brooke just gave her a smile back. "thank you" she whispered.

"that's what best friends are for" Brooke said. Peyton gave her one last smile and went off to find her boyfriend. Brooke was about to get up and go back into the school, when something caught her eye. She squinted a little to see better, and she realized out in the corner of the court yard was Rachel and Haley sitting beside each other giggling. It appeared they were looking at a text book, supposedly doing homework. But the thing was, it was during class time, and the only time Haley skips is with Brooke. Brooke sat down, trying not to draw attention to her self and watched Haley and Rachel continue with what they were doing. She saw Haley pointing to something in the book and explaining it to Rachel, and Rachel just sat there staring at Haley, not even caring about the book. Haley looked back up at Rachel and smiled, Rachel just smiled back, then looked back down at the book like nothing happened. But Brooke saw something, it was the look on Haley's face when she smiled at Rachel…it was also the same loving look that Haley gives her.

Brooke could feel her anger and sadness building inside of her. She didn't understand how Haley couldn't see that Rachel was flirting with her. But then Brooke thought, maybe Haley did see it, but had the same feelings back for Rachel, just didn't want to hurt Brooke. Brooke continued to stare at Haley and Rachel until the bell rang. Haley looked up upon hearing the bell and started to pack her things when she saw Brooke sitting by herself at a picnic table not to far away. As soon as Brooke saw Haley look at her she got up and contemplated going over there to talk to her, but instead ran back into the school. It was then Haley realized Brooke was not going to be happy. She said a quick bye to Rachel and ran off into the school to go find Brooke.

As soon as Haley swung the doors open she looked down the hallways of the school, everyone had gotten to class, but Haley walked by Brooke's class and saw her empty seat from the door way, she started walking around hoping to find Brooke, but it was no use. Then she decided to check all the bathrooms, she walked into the main bathroom and saw Brooke sitting on the floor, not even bothering to hide in the stall.

"Brooke?"

Brooke didn't bother looking up, she just concentrated on the floor by her feet.

"Brooke" Haley said again, once she realized she wasn't going to get an answer she sat down beside Brooke. "look I don't know what you saw, or you think you saw, but we were just studying"

"you skipped class"

"so?"

"the only time you skipped was with me, and that's when you loved me. Then you just randomly skip with Rachel?"

"it was just one class, Brooke. Rachel still didn't understand the work after first period so she asked for my help" Haley tried explaining.

"it's not that, it's the principle of the matter. You know what? Never mind…" Brooke said as she got her bag and started heading out of the bathroom.

"Brooke, stop" Haley called out, making Brooke stop in her tracks and turn around. "look I don't want you to be angry at me, nothing's going on"

"Hales, even Peyton can see that Rachel has feelings for you. And right now… I'm starting to think you have feeling for her"

"that's ridiculous!"

"is it? Haley I saw the way you looked at her, it's the same way I look at you. Look, I'm not saying that you're in love with her, but I am saying that maybe you just might have feelings for her. So that's why… you have to decide"

"decide?"

"Haley, I love you, I do, and you know that. But I need to know that you love me back, _and only me_. I can't handle it if you're in love with someone else"

"so what are you saying Brooke?"

"it's either me, or Rachel…" Brooke said, and just as Haley was about to say something Brooke interrupted. "don't even try to tell me you don't like her, because I can see it in your eyes. Just, if you choose me you can't be like this with Rachel, but if you choose Rachel, then we'll end it. We'll end it all and I'll stay out of your relationships"

"Brooke-"

"-Haley… just please" Brooke said. Haley looked at Brooke and saw she was on the verge of tears, so she didn't say anything. Brooke walked out of the bathroom to leave Haley alone with her decision.

Haley stood there by herself for a few minutes just trying to take everything in. She was about to leave when the bathroom door opened.

"Brooke?" Haley asked hopefully, but she turned around to see the red head that created all these problems. "oh, hey Rachel" Haley said sadly.

"are you okay? I just saw Brooke walk out of here pretty upset"

"no, not really"

"what's wrong?" Rachel said walking up beside Haley.

"Brooke…"

"of course, what did she do this time?"

"actually, it was me… well me and you" Haley said looking at Rachel. "she thinks that you have feelings for me and she thinks that I might have feelings back"

"Haley…"

"I know, it's crazy right?" Haley asked. But that's not what Rachel was going to say. Instead of saying anything Rachel leaned over to the shorter girl and pressed her lips against hers. Haley didn't move, nor kiss back. Rachel pulled back to see the blank look on Haley's face.

"I _do_ like you" Rachel said still searching for a reaction.

"please, don't tell me you just did that" Haley said as she shut her eyes hoping it was all just one bad dream.

"okay, don't tell me you don't feel the same way. I've seen the way you look at me"

"Rachel, I'm dating Brooke!"

"oh come on Haley…"

"no, you come on!" Haley said whipping Rachel's arms off of her. "I thought we were friends, I thought you changed, but you're still the same jealous bitch, and you will always be that way!" Haley said as she walked out of the bathroom. As soon as Haley had gotten out of the girl's bathroom, she didn't know where to go. When she had a problem she would go to Brooke, but her problem involved Brooke. When that happened she would go to Rachel, but now the problem involved her too. So she didn't know where to go. So she decided there was only one person _to _go to…

Haley left school after that and headed straight for river court, she saw Lucas and Peyton sitting on the bleachers at the side of the court.

"hey guys" Haley said quietly. She didn't want to interrupt, but she could see Lucas was holding Peyton in his arms.

"Haley!" Lucas said happily. "I'm glad you're here, we have some news."

"Lucas gave me a promise ring" Peyton said also happily.

"what?!"

"yeah, can you believe it?" Peyton asked showing Haley the ring.

"oh my god! I mean wow, I'm happy for you guys."

"thanks" Lucas said. "so what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I could say the same about you two" Haley said.

"we're celebrating"

"oh, okay, well then I'll just come back another time then…" Haley said as she started to turn around.

"hey, no, if you're missing school because of something it must be important" Lucas said.

"yeah, well I was kind of hoping to talk to you about something… but you're with Peyton right now" Haley said. Peyton saw the look in Haley's eyes and realized what she wanted to talk to Lucas about.

"hey you know what… I think I left my record player on at home so I'm just going to… yeah, call me later" Peyton said as she kissed Lucas goodbye. Lucas got up and started walking along the river side with Haley.

"so what's this big problem that Peyton knows and I don't?" Lucas asked with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"okay first of all, we kind of asked Peyton to keep it a secret, so don't be mad at her or anything" Haley stated.

"_we?_"

"that's the second thing…" Haley said as she stopped and faced Lucas. She looked up at the tall boy and made sure to look him in the eyes for this. If she was going to do it, it had to be done right. She was going to come out to her best friend.

"you and me, we've been best friend for ever…" Haley lead.

"yeah…"

"well you know I love you and you love me right?"

"yeah…" Lucas repeated.

"okay well then you'll accept me for what ever choices I made right?"

"Haley, are you going to tell me or what?" Lucas asked starting to get a little annoyed.

"okay well after Nathan and I finalized the divorce I moved in with Brooke, you know that… and well things started to _develop_"

"develop?"

"we're dating" Haley blatantly said.

"who is?"

"Brooke"

"what about her?"

"I'm dating her"

"you're dating someone?"

"Lucas!" Haley yelled in frustration. "I Haley James am dating Brooke Davis"

Lucas started smiling a little before breaking out in laughter. "yeah I know… Peyton let it slip a few days ago"

"what?" Haley said as she hit Lucas in the shoulder. "you knew all this time and you let me blabber on like a fool?!"

"hey, Peyton told me not to tell you or Brooke" Lucas said in his defense.

"… so you're okay with this?"

"yeah… I guess. I mean it was a pretty big surprise to find out my best friend was dating my ex-girlfriend. But if it makes you happy, then there's nothing I can do to stop you"

Haley threw her arms around Lucas as tightly as possible. "oh thank you, thank you, thank you Luke! I was so worried you were going to hate me or something"

"hate you? Never. You're like my sister Hales, and family love is unconditional"

Haley just tightened the hug a little before finally letting Lucas go. "okay well since you know, I kind of need your advice on something… lately I've been hanging out with Rachel a lot"

"doesn't Brooke hate Rachel?" Lucas asked.

Haley just nodded and continued. "okay well Brooke thought Rachel liked me because we had been hanging out so much lately, and well it turns out she did. But before that, Brooke told me I had to choose between being with Brooke, and not seeing Rachel, or being friends with Rachel and no Brooke at all"

"so what's the problem? I thought you loved Brooke?"

"I do… it's just…"

"… you might have feelings for Rachel" Lucas concluded.

"I don't know! I mean she's great, but I'm not sure if she likes me for me or is just jealous of Brooke, but then there's Brooke. And I know she loves me and I love her, it's just if we fight I don't know who to go to"

"well you know, you can always come to me"

"I need an impartial opinion" Haley stated.

"hey, I can be impartial" Lucas objected.

"you're caught between your best friend and your other friend who happens to be your ex"

"and Peyton?"

"is Brooke's friend to talk to"

"what about Miss. Mysterious… it seems she's getting pretty popular lately"

"relying on a stranger's advice can be risky"

"you know what I think?"

"what?" Haley asked softly.

"it sounds like you desperately want to be with Brooke, but you're just doubting the relationship. You say if you fight, you can't go to anyone else. Well there's a simple solution to all of this: don't fight"

"oh come on Luke, everyone fights"

"yeah, well if you two fight, don't run, don't even let _her _run. Work it out"

"and what if we can't?"

Lucas rested his hand on top of Haley's and looked at her "… you will. But all of this means nothing if you have feelings for Rachel…"

After Brooke had gotten away from Haley at school she went straight home, but the thing is she was still sitting in her car. She turned her head to the right and looked at her big white house and it's red door. For some reason Brooke always parked in the street instead of the drive way. It had just become a habit with her. So here Brooke sat, both hands on the wheel, car turned off. She just couldn't bring herself to go inside that house. Inside was all of Haley's stuff, her clothes or work, her smell. Haley had not only been able to run Brooke out of her house, but she had been able to keep her there.

All of a sudden Brooke heard her phone start to vibrate. She reached into her purse sitting on the passenger seat and opened her phone. It was a text message from Haley.

"_River court – 10mins" _

Brooke closed her phone and started driving. This could possibly turn out to be the best day of her life or the worst. Brooke showed up to the river court a few minutes early so she took a seat on the bleachers and sat facing the river. Trying to get lost in her thoughts wasn't that easy as she was interrupted by a particular girl.

"I'm glad you came…" Brooke said, that was until she looked passed Haley and saw that Rachel had given her a ride. "what's she doing here?" Brooke asked coldly.

"I asked her to come so I could talk to you both" Haley said as Rachel came and stood beside Haley.

"you don't belong here" Brooke said angrily to the red head.

"last time I checked, I was invited" Rachel shot back, just as angrily.

"invited?" Brooke scoffed. "you'll be invited when pigs fly!"

"oh, you fly?" Rachel rebutted.

"okay stop, we need to solve this now"

"no! I refuse to talk to her!" Brooke yelled and tried to storm off to her car.

"Brooke wait!" Haley yelled chasing after her, with Rachel chasing after Haley.

"Haley, you can't just play around with our hearts like this! We both love you, but you can't love both of us" Rachel called out making both Haley and Brooke turn around.

"you love her?" Brooke asked Rachel but turned to see the look on Haley's face. She could see the frustrated/confused look in her eyes. "j-just please don't do this" Brooke said starting to break down.

"just stop it, both of you!" Haley yelled as she clamped her eyes shut. At some point she just wished all of this would go away. That she could just shut the world out for a while, even if it's a few minutes. All she wanted was everything to be over. "just stop! Stop all of this fighting…I get to decide who I love" Haley said.

"…then just decide already…" Brooke barely whispered as she just let the tears fall, she just couldn't take it. Her body couldn't take it, literally. The next thing Brooke knew was everything started getting dizzy, before she knew it she had hit the ground and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Pulling away**

**So here's another chapter, and I should probably tell you know, I've finished writing the story, but I didn't put my best effort into it b/c I lost interest. So, I'll slowly put the entire story up and I hope you enjoy it.**

Brooke woke in the hospital with the faint beeping of her heart rate monitor. The walls were as bland as the taste in her mouth, and there was a blonde half asleep on the chair beside her. It hurt to move, not that she could, she felt so weak, and she probably looked like hell too. She could tell just by the way she was feeling the doctors had put her on some drugs. Brooke tried moving her arms despite her lack of energy, in the process she managed to wake up the blonde.

"Brooke!" Peyton said jumping awake. She got up from her chair and started hugging Brooke like crazy. "thank god you're okay!"

"Peyton, what happened?" Brooke whispered. Her voice was a little hoarse; she assumed she had been out for a few days.

"you tell me. The doctors said your body collapsed from too much pressure in your life? What's that all about?"

"is Haley here?" Brooke asked, she immediately noticed Peyton lose eye contact. She knew it was a no, but needed confirmation. "Peyton, just tell me"

"I haven't seen her since you collapsed, no one has, not even Rach-"

"-finish that name and _you're_ going to need a hospital" Brooke threatened Peyton. She did not want to hear that name right now.

"sorry"

"how long have I been in the hospital?"

"4 days"

"and she's just… gone?" Brooke whispered, she couldn't believe that Haley wasn't here.

"I'm sorry Brooke, we've tried calling her and all but she's not answering and we don't know where she is"

"we?" Brooke asked. And just as if on cue Lucas walks in to the room carrying a couple of coffees.

"Brooke" He said with a genuine smile. "I'm glad to see you're awake, you had us scared for a while" he said calmly. A little too calm.

"you should have seen him an hour ago" Peyton whispered with a small smile. Lucas handed Peyton a coffee and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"so when the hell can I get out of here?" Brooke asked, suddenly regaining a bit of energy.

"oh right, um, I'll go get the doctor" Peyton said getting and leaving. Lucas took her seat and leaned back in the chair.

"so I don't know what happened but you scared off my best friend" Lucas said as a joke, but that's not the way Brooke took it.

"Lucas, have you talked to her? I know you two always keep in touch"

"sorry Brooke, she's off the map" Luke said. Brooke nodded in acceptance, she was not going to spend every waking moment thinking about that girl. Right now, she needed to take care of herself.

A few hours later Brooke had been checked out of the hospital and had temporarily moved in with Peyton. She needed someone to take care of her and since her parents, and she-who-shall-not-be-named, were no longer present, she relied on her best friend.

Everyday Brooke would just lay in her bed, well actually Peyton's bed. She had become depressed. Not clinically depressed, not that they had diagnosed her or anything, but she was pretty down. It had been nearly two weeks since Brooke got out of the hospital. The only thing she had kept doing was Miss. Mysterious, and only because she couldn't leave her fans hanging dry. She only went to school when it was necessary, but other than that, she avoided social outings at all costs.

_Haley was lying next to Brooke under the covers of their bed back home. Brooke could feel a hand snake under the covers to soothingly rubbing up and down her arm. The touch of Haley's fingers on her skin was starting to burn in that way everyone wanted. She leaned in taking Haley head in her hand and pulled her closer for that soft kiss she had been waiting for. Haley smiled into the kiss as she started playing at the hem of Brooke's shirt and slowly pulling it up over her head. Brooke broke apart from the kiss for a second to get her shirt off but then quickly glued her lips back to Haley's, only to be broken again for Haley's shirt. Then Haley's hands instantly went for the button on Brooke's jeans. Without hesitation she threw them off along with Haley's. Haley leaned over, almost climbing on top of Brooke, pressing their bodies together to get that closer feeling. Brooke and Haley's hands started roaming as they continued their heated kissing. Before they knew it both bras had been ripped off and carelessly thrown around the room. Haley's hands started slowly and painfully moving down Brooke's body. Brooke could feel every single touch, making her breathe just a little harder. Brooke managed to breathe out Haley's name in pleasure, even though she hadn't even done anything yet. Haley's fingers hooked around the waistband of Brooke's panties about to pull them off when Brooke heard something._

"come on Brooke time to get up, you know you love a party" Peyton teased Brooke. Brooke opened her eyes, ready to kill Peyton for interrupting her dream. She remembered Bevin was having her birthday party and had invited the whole school practically. But it didn't matter, because Brooke didn't want to go anyways.

"I don't feel like going out" Brooke said unemotionally.

"oh come on Brooke."

"no, you come on Peyton. You know I don't want to go out"

"Brooke you've stayed in every night, it's killing me to see you like this"

"yeah well it ain't exactly the bees knees for me either"

"okay look, me and Lucas are going to go, you call if you need anything okay Brookie?" Peyton said.

"alright, thanks Peyt."

Brooke had fallen asleep some time after Peyton left, and was awoken by a hand brushing lightly against her head.

"Peyton, stop" Brooke grumbled, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"hi Brooke…" the girl whispered. Brooke knew that voice, her eyes slowly fluttered open to see Haley sitting beside her, she was brushing Brooke's hair passed her ear. She blinked her eyes a few times to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"… Haley?"

"miss me?" Haley asked with a small smile. This definitely wasn't a dream.

"what are you doing here?" Brooke asked as she sat up in the bed.

"I came back to see you"

"where have you been for the passed few weeks? Everyone's been freaking out"

"I took a break"

"from what? Life?"

"from drama"

"… you mean from me" Brooke concluded.

"no, I just need some time to clear my head, and that's what I did"

"so, then what's your head telling you now"

"it's telling me, that this girl sitting in front of me is perfect for me. That night… before, when you told me to make a decision, I couldn't think straight, no pun intended, but I've thought it through. Brooke you told me to choose between you and Rachel… and I choose_you_. I love _you_"

Without another word Brooke leaned in quickly to kiss Haley. She grabbed her by the back of the neck trying to get in closer than ever. Haley started returning the kiss without any hesitation. She missed that feeling so much. Brooke pulled Haley's body into her lap, not breaking the kiss at any point. She just wanted to get as close to Haley as possible. Haley felt Brooke's tongue run across her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she gladly gave. As their tongues battled it out, Haley pulled back for air. They both took a silent deep breath and continued with what they were doing. Haley's hand stayed rested on Brooke's thigh when Brooke finally pulled back. It wasn't because she was lacking air, it was by choice.

"what's wrong?" Haley whispered.

"this… us… everything" Brooke answered.

"what do you mean?"

"you show up 2 weeks later and think everything's going to be okay?"

"but Brooke, I love you"

"I know, but I can't do this, not under these circumstances… I think you should go" Brooke said emotionally pushing Haley out.

"But Brooke-"

"please… just do it"

"I'm not leaving until we talk this through." Haley said, remembering what Lucas had told her about not walking away from their problems. But this situation just may have been different.

"there's nothing to talk about Haley. I'm still not even sure what happened. All I know is that I woke up in the hospital two weeks ago, and you weren't by my side. I took it as a sign that you didn't want me"

"Brooke I do want you, I love you. But when you fainted at river court it scared the hell out of me. And I don't deal with drama well."

"that's bull shit" Brooke said being rather forward. "Haley, you were married and divorced already, I know you can handle drama"

"this is a new kind of drama, even for me"

"where have you been for the passed two weeks?" Brooke asked randomly.

"I stayed with my sister, I'm back in Tree Hill though, I couldn't miss anymore school" Haley said. Brooke rolled her eyes realizing Haley came back for school and not her.

"it's nice to know your priorities" Brooke said sarcastically.

"I came back to see you too" Haley said convincingly. "please Brooke, I just want to be with you, I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too, but everything's changed now" Brooke said, her expression getting softer.

"well what do I have to do to show you that I want to be with you. I'll do anything"

"I don't know if we can be together right now…"

"please Brooke…" Haley whispered softly. Every time Haley said her name it drove her crazy.

"look, right now I think we should just stay… friends. Maybe it can process over time, but right now, nothing's going to happen"

"okay, I understand what you're saying" Haley agreed as she stood up from the bed and started walking to the door. She turned around at the last second to look at Brooke. "I just want you to know, I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to wait for you forever"

Haley walked out without even letting Brooke say another word. Brooke wouldn't have said anything anyways… she didn't want to ruin that perfect moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day, Brooke found it incredibly easy to wake up and get ready for school. Usually she would stay in bed contemplating whether or not school was important that day. Today, she had a reason to go… today, Haley would be there. Brooke wanted to be with Haley honestly, but everything was just so complicated now. She got up, showered, got dressed and was just finishing putting the final touches of make up on when Peyton started to wake up. They slept in the same bed every night, but usually morning consisted of Peyton telling Brooke to get her ass out of bed.

"Brooke?" Peyton grumbled.

"yeah?" Brooke asked like nothing was different.

"where are you going?" Peyton asked as she sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She was mildly surprised to see Brooke all ready.

"school" Brooke stated. "where else would I go?"

"well it's just odd, you haven't waken up for school in a long time."

"what ever, I just thought I should start going back to school, I've missed enough"

"wait" Peyton said shaking her head, Brooke could feel a smug comment coming on. The type of comment she would only allow her closest friends to make. "did Brooke Davis just say she's missed enough school?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, there was the smug comment. "yeah, listen, I have to go talk to my teachers before school starts, so I'm going to head out now, is that okay?"

"yeah, sure that's fine. I'm just glad to see you're back to your old self" Peyton said. She didn't know that Haley was back in town and she didn't know that she had come to see Brooke. But that would all change at school today.

Brooke had finished talking to her teachers and saw she had a few minutes left so she went to her locker to make it look like she was busy doing something. She started organizing her books a little and planning out her schedule for the day when Peyton came up next to her.

"hey" Peyton said happily.

"hey, where's your boyfriend?" Brooke asked. Usually Peyton and Lucas were glued at the hip.

"um he had some homework to catch up…on" Peyton said as her eyes slowly drew away from Brooke's. She started looking down the hall, and Brooke turned to see what she was looking at. Brooke saw Haley at her locker and knew Peyton was in shock.

"oh my god, Brooke. Haley's back!" Peyton said, turning back to Brooke. Brooke didn't say anything, nor did she look surprised. She just continued what she was doing in her locker.

"oh my god, she came to see you didn't she!" Peyton whispered loudly once she saw Brooke's lack of surprise.

"maybe"

"why didn't you tell me?!"

"you were at the party, then I fell asleep"

"you could have told me this morning!"

"oh well… Haley's back" Brooke said as she closed her locker shut. Peyton was about to say something else when the girl of the hour stepped up beside them.

"hey Peyton, hey Brooke" Haley said with a small smile.

"hi" Brooke said.

"Haley" Peyton said acknowledging the girl's presence. Peyton noticed a pattern with Haley. Every time there was a big problem, she would run. She did it with Nathan and now she did it with Brooke. 

Haley could sense the tension in Peyton's voice and understood why, and knew she deserved it. "how are you guys doing? It's been a while" … well at least with Peyton it had been.

"fine" Brooke replied. She wasn't angry, but she wasn't exactly happy. Peyton saw that they needed to talk so made up some random excuse to leave and jetted off. Haley and Brooke just started walking down the hall together.

"so are we okay?" Haley asked. "I mean I know we're doing the whole friends thing, but I don't want it to be awkward."

"it's not awkward" Brooke lied. They both knew it was awkward, very awkward. Haley was about to say something when the bell rang.

"I've got to go" Brooke.

"wait" Haley called out making Brooke turn around. "do you think we could have lunch today? At Karen's?"

"… um… yeah, sure" Brooke replied hesitantly as went off to class not even turning to see the smile she knew that was spread across Haley's face.

At lunch Brooke was casually at her locker, she hadn't forgotten she was having lunch with Haley. A few weeks ago she would have been the happiest person in school, but right now she wasn't all that excited.

"hey" Haley said coming up beside Brooke's locker. "ready?"

"yeah" Brooke said.

When they got to Karen's Haley went to say hi to Karen, knowing she hadn't seen her in a few weeks. She made up a lie saying why she left, but she did tell her the truth about where she went, so it wasn't as bad. In the mean time Brooke had taken a seat at a booth and ordered drinks for both her and Haley. After a few minutes the drinks came, followed by Haley.

"I got you a strawberry milkshake" Brooke said as she held her own drink of water in her hands.

"thanks" Haley said with a smile, it was a good sign that Brooke still remembered her favourite drink.

"so, you stayed with Taylor?"

"yeah, she was in a city not too far away from here"

"how is she?" Brooke asked, not that she really cared. She honestly knew nothing about Taylor.

"she's fine. She was a little surprised to see her sister on her front step though. So how have you been?"

"sad, depressed, _alone_" Brooke listed off.

"okay look, I'm sorry. I tried calling but when ever I opened my phone I just shut it back closed. I don't think I could have handled hearing your voice."

"what about all of your friends? You just cut off from everyone"

"if I called someone else they would have told you"

"so you just wanted nothing to do with me? Then why are you here?"

"look Brooke…" Haley said as she placed her hand on top of Brooke's on the table. Brooke looked down at the hand, but quickly pulled it back when she saw Karen coming with their food.

"here you go ladies" Karen said with her caring smile. Brooke just smiled back, Haley was too busy looking at Brooke to look at Karen. Most of their friends knew about them… and pretty much the whole school heard about their break up. It was part of the reason why Brooke didn't go to class for a few weeks. She suspected someone let it slip or they were caught at some random time. It wasn't really as big a deal as Brooke thought. There were a few people who didn't know though. One being their good friendly, neighborhood mom, Karen.

As soon as Karen left Brooke asked Haley another question. "what did you tell your sister when you showed up on her door step?"

"I told her I was having a relationship problem with _someone_."

Brooke nodded at the fact she didn't tell her it was with a girl, let alone Brooke.

"Brooke, do you ever think we can get back to how we were?"

"I don't know" Brooke said awkwardly, it's conversations like this she didn't want to have. "all I know is that I don't want to talk about it right now"

"alright. How's school going?" Haley asked. Brooke thought and it didn't matter what they talked about because it all related back to Haley in some way.

"can we not talk about school?"

"what do you want to talk about then?"

"have you talked to Rachel yet?"

"I saw her this morning"

"and?"

"I don't know… I told her I didn't like her like that. But I still wanted to be friends"

"so what did she say?"

"she said something like if she couldn't be with me, she couldn't be my friend" Haley said like it was nothing.

"and you're okay with that?" Brooke asked suspiciously.

"yeah… I know who I want to be with" Haley said with a small smile. They both knew she meant Brooke.

_1 for 3 _Brooke thought to herself.

Later that night Brooke was in bed with Peyton, talking about the events of the day.

"so when are you going to take her back?" Peyton asked.

"what makes you so sure I'm going to take her back?"

"oh come on, you and I both know you're still in love with her"

"what makes you say that?"

Peyton smirked a little. "you talk in your sleep" 

Brooke's eyes went wide. Talking in sleep was never good, because you can never control what you say. "oh god, what did I say?"

"I believe it was something along the lines of 'oh Haley… yes right there… harder!'" Peyton mocked Brooke's pleasurable sounds making Brooke turn a deep deep shade of red.

"you're lying!" Brooke yelled in disbelief as she hit Peyton on the shoulder.

"no I'm not, trust me. I haven't been able to sleep the same since that night" Peyton said with a smile making Brooke blush even more. "so are you going to take her back or what?"

"I don't know, things are just complicated"

"what are you talking about? Haley's here, she wants to be with you, and you obviously want to be with her, so what's wrong?"

"when I woke up in the hospital, the first face I expected to see was Haley's. No offence Peyton" Brooke said.

"none taken"

"well when she wasn't there for me it made me feel so alone. And I know I have you and Lucas who will always be there for me, but you two will always be there for each other… I just wanted somebody for me"

"she's not going anywhere" Peyton said, repeating Haley's words.

"she talked to you didn't she?" Brooke asked.

"no… well maybe" Peyton admitted, not being able to lie to Brooke. "look, everyone can see how much she wants to get back with you. And as your _best friend_ I think you should"

_2 for 3_ Brooke thought.

The next few days Brooke had been giving Haley the hot and cold shoulder a lot. One minute she would be happy to see her, the next minute she would ignore her. It was all because of Brooke's feelings. She'd think how happy she would be just to be around Haley, because she always changed the mood. But then she remembers what happened and all the pain she went through for two weeks because of her.

Haley was confused from all of it and couldn't understand what the hell was going on with Brooke, but she would take the torture… she had to. Haley spent as much time with Brooke as she could. She would spend her lunch with her, hang out with her after school, and sometimes even call her at night before she'd go to sleep. Brooke didn't have a problem with it… she loves that Haley was always with her, but was just so confused on the inside.

It's because of all this confusion and spending time together that Brooke started to lag on Miss. Mysterious. She would try her best to get the emails done everyday, but lately they've been flooding in like crazy. Last night, Brooke received 174 emails. Sarah had to update the email to make it bigger just so everybody could email. And it's not like they can fit 174 emails in the newspaper, so Brooke would just email the person back directly. But all of the emails were taking a toll on Brooke and Haley's relationship. Brooke wanted to help other people, but she wanted to be with Haley, as a consequence Brooke would end up staying up until the middle of the night emailing.

"Brooke, go to sleep" Peyton said as she woke up from the clicking of the key board.

"just a few more minutes, I only have a few emails left" Brooke said, not tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"this is ridiculous, just tell Sarah you can't do so many emails" Peyton mumbled.

"but I love being Miss. Mysterious" Brooke said as she was down to her last 10 emails. "oh my god!"

"what?" Peyton asked.

"it's an email from Haley…" Brooke said. Peyton sat up and tried looking on to the screen, but Brooke just pushed her back down into the bed.

"nuh uh" Brooke said. "these are private"

"oh please… I love gossip!"

"it's not gossip" Brooke said as she started to read the email, and Peyton continued to stare at her.

_Dear Miss. Mysterious,_

_Miss me much? That's right, it's your favourite subscriber. It's been a while, I know. I've kind of been MIA for a while. Problems with my girlfriend… or technically right now, it's ex-girlfriend. But the 'ex' part is my fault. I ran away when she needed me. I'm trying to win her back, but I'm starting to lose hope. If we would fight, it wouldn't usually last more than a day or so, but It's been almost a week and nothing. I don't even know if I've made progress yet. It's like one second she loves having me around, and then the next is like she can't stand me. I've tried getting my friends to help but she can be so stubborn sometimes! But it just makes me want her more. I love everything about her, but I just want to be with her so badly. She doesn't know it, but it's killing me inside. Sometimes I just want to kiss her and never stop, I just want to be able to hold her. I just want to love her and her to love me back. That's all I'm asking for… is that too much?_

_-Dazed&Confused_

"well?" Peyton asked as she saw Brooke look up from the screen.

_3 for 3 _Brooke thought.

"what time is it?" Brooke asked frantically.

Peyton rolled over to look at her alarm clock, then looked back at Brooke. "3:38am" Peyton said.

Brooke didn't even know why she asked. "okay, um, I've got to go do something"

"Brooke, she's going to be sleeping" Peyton said like it was obvious.

"not when I get there she won't" Brooke said with a small smile. It was that smile that told Peyton and Brooke that something changed. And it was big. Brooke hadn't genuinely smiled in weeks, not like that.

"okay… well I expect a call when you're done" Peyton said before Brooke ran out of the room. She drove straight to Haley's house. Since Brooke wasn't staying in her house Haley wasn't going to stay there either, it would have been weird. Brooke knowing it was 3:30 in the morning, and no one else was at Haley's house, she just entered the front door. She was thankful Haley didn't have an alarm system… though if a neighbor saw this they would probably call the cops. Brooke ran into the house, and slowly shut the door, then ran up the stairs, but half way she slowed down. She didn't want to seem too desperate. But then she figured she was desperate so it didn't matter and started running again.

She turned the door knob to Haley's bedroom and slowly opened the door. She saw Haley underneath the covers of her twin bed to see Haley sleeping peacefully. Brooke sat down in the small space provided beside Haley's body and caressed Haley's face. She saw Haley's nose scrunch up in that cute way at her touch, making Brooke smile again. It was that stupid smile that makes everything change.

"Hales…" Brooke whispered closely to Haley's ear. Haley started to stir, and opened her eyes a crack. When she saw the familiar face, and smelled that familiar scent she sat up quickly.

"Brooke! What are you doing here?" Haley asked. Brooke, without another word, leaned in and kissed Haley with full on passion, surprising Haley to say the least. Haley's hands instinctively grabbed Brooke's head and held her in place.

"I love you. I love you. I love you" Brooke said with every kiss. She just couldn't get enough of this girl.

Haley had tears in her eyes, not tears of sorrow, but tears of mirth. "I'm sorry, I love you so much. You have no idea how much I missed you"

Brooke crawled into the bed with Haley, not disconnecting their lips once. Haley placed her hand on Brooke's hip, but it quickly moved down to Brooke's thigh and started rubbing small circles slowly. Haley knew what she was trying to convey and so did Brooke.

"what's that?" Brooke asked as she grabbed Haley's hand.

"I was just thinking…" Haley said slyly.

"really? you want to do this _now_?" Brooke asked skeptically.

"yeah, well I know you've been waiting a while…" Haley said.

"see, there's the problem… I may have been waiting for you, but you're not ready"

"no, I-I… am" Haley said unconvincingly.

"yeah, see, it's a tone like that, that tells me you're not ready" Brooke said, still hovering close to Haley.

"I thought you wanted to have sex" Haley said.

"I do, but you don't"

"Brooke, I swear I'm ready" Haley said, still unconvincingly. Brooke knew she wasn't ready, even though Haley wouldn't admit it. So she knew there was only one way to stop this from happening.

"I changed my mind, I'm not ready" Brooke said.

"what?"

"I'm not ready…" Brooke whispered. She was so ready, but would never forgive herself if she rushed Haley. Haley didn't smile though, she actually had a guilty look on her face, because she knew why Brooke had said it. But the guilty look was completely erased by a surprisingly happy look. She pulled Brooke closer to her as she lay back down in her bed. She grabbed Brooke's arm and put it around her stomach so that Brooke was lying behind her with her arms around her.

"thank you" Haley whispered as she lay close with Brooke. This is what she wanted the whole time.

"anything for you baby" Brooke said soothingly into Haley's ear. "I love you" Brooke whispered before she fell asleep with the girl of her dreams in her arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10**

The next morning Brooke woke up and saw that Haley had turned over in the bed and was now facing her. Brooke leaned in and started kissing Haley, who after a few seconds smiled into the kiss and started kissing her back.

"I love you" Haley whispered before she even opened her eyes.

"I love you too" Brooke whispered back as she got closer to Haley.

"thanks for last night…" Haley said.

"just wait until we actually _have_ sex" Brooke said making her and Haley laugh a little.

"I don't want to move" Haley said.

"me neither, but we have to… we have school" Brooke said, making Haley look at her oddly. "okay, well Peyton wants to know what happened between us"

Haley nodded understandingly. "okay well, since we're you know… back together… do you think we could move back into your house? It's lonely being here"

"of course, I wouldn't have it any other way" Brooke said.

"good, because like half my wardrobe is still at your place" Haley said with a small smile.

At school both girls got out of the car and quickly linked their fingers together.

"you're so adorable" Brooke said.

"oh and what is so adorable about me?"

"well let's see… your nose" Brooke said as she gave Haley a peck on her nose. "your cheeks" kiss on the cheek. "your lips" kiss on the lips. "and your neck is pretty damn sexy too" Brooke whispered as she started kissing Haley's neck, right below her ear. It was spots like that, that made Haley get all flustered.

"Brooke…" Haley moaned quietly.

"oh god… I love when you say my name like that" Brooke said.

"oh really?" Haley asked slyly. "well then… _Brooke, Brooke, Brooke, Brooke, Brooke,_" Haley said in between kisses.

"so I take it last night went good?" Peyton asked as she and Lucas walked up to Haley and Brooke, hand in hand.

"amazing" Brooke said lovingly. Lucas and Peyton just looked at Haley surprisingly.

"nothing like that happened" Haley reassured them with a small smile. Brooke wrapped her arms around the shorter girl from behind and put her head on her shoulder. She gave Haley a kiss on the cheek and then faced Peyton and Lucas again.

"how come you never kiss me like that?" Peyton asked Lucas jokingly.

"alright, you two, break it up!" Lucas said also jokingly. "you're upstaging me and my girlfriend"

"Well it's not my fault we're so in love" Haley said.

"oh yeah?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"yeah" Haley said. Lucas looked back at Peyton who was a little surprised when Lucas pushed Peyton into a dip and kissed her passionately. He pulled them both back up with Peyton in a daze.

"wow" Peyton whispered. Lucas just looked at Brooke and Haley who were smiling. It was starting to become a game now.

"oh yeah?" Haley asked as she turned around in Brooke's arms and grabbed her by the head pulling her into a deep kiss. It was obvious she started using her tongue making it that much hotter. As the two girls were kissing they received a few whistles from male by standers. Haley finally pulled back, this time Brooke was in a daze.

"I don't even know why you tried, Luke" Peyton said. "you're never going to be able to top two girls making out" Peyton said with a smile.

Brooke still in a daze said "hey no, wait. Lucas kiss Peyton again"

Without another question Lucas pulled Peyton into another kiss.

"okay so why did he have to kiss me again?" Peyton asked, getting a little dizzy from all this making out.

"so I could do this" Brooke said as she pushed Haley up against the hood of the car and started making out with each other. Lucas and Peyton both rolled their eyes.

"alright, let's go before those two start having sex on that car" Peyton said to Lucas, but loud enough for all 3 of them to hear. Peyton and Lucas started walking away hand in hand, when Brooke and Haley finally stopped kissing.

"you know, I could get used to this" Brooke said.

"me too" Haley said as she kissed Brooke lightly on the lips again. The only thing stopping them from starting up again was the school bell.

"alright, we better get going" Haley said trying to peel herself off of Brooke's car.

"aww, do we have to? I just want to kiss you all day"

"I know, me too, but we have to go to class"

"alright, but I can't wait till I see you again"

"me neither" Haley said as the two girls went to their classes.

In class Brooke was getting a head start on her Miss. Mysterious emails when she got a text message from Haley.

_I miss u_

_**I miss u more**_

_Cant wait 2 kiss u_

_**What r u up 2?**_

_Hmk, u?_

_**Emailing ppl**_

Brooke opened her email inbox to see she had already received 27 new emails, and it was only first period.

_Lunch Karen's?_

_**It's a date, g2g xoxo **_Brooke text and turned off her phone. She continued with her emails. By the end of the period Brooke had managed to get through 13 of them, but by that time she had already received another 20. It's like no matter how many she does they never stop.

At lunch Brooke and Haley were sitting at their usual picnic table, but Brooke had her laptop open. She didn't have enough time to email any other time.

"so how's cheerleading going?"

"don't know" Brooke said, still staring at the screen. "Peyton's taken over for now because I haven't been going for a while."

"are you going to go back?"

"maybe" Brooke said.

"babe?"

"yeah?"

"can you just look at me?" Haley asked noticing Brooke hadn't once taken her eyes off of her laptop.

"sorry, I'm just emailing someone."

"you know, you seem to email a lot… what's up with that?"

"oh umm" Brooke thought, if she didn't make up something good Haley might suspect something. "I'm just writing in to Miss. Mysterious"

"really? what ever happened to you have your own solutions?"

"I don't know" Brooke said concentrating on the computer again.

"well what problems do you have? Maybe I can help… unless they're about me…"

"what? No! of course not, you're perfect, it's just school stuff" Brooke said.

"alright, I'm going to get a drink, you want?"

"uh yeah what ever" Brooke waved off.

As soon as Haley got up to leave Tim sat down.

"Hey Brooke" Tim said with a really big grin on his face.

"Dim" Brooke said acknowledging his presence; she didn't really have time to talk.

"so is it true?"

"is what true?"

"about you and tutor girl" Time said starting to get a little eager. Brooke stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"you're not allowed to call her that, only I am"

"so then it_ is_ true"

"is _what_ true?" Brooke repeated a little more annoyed, but she fully knew what he was asking.

"that Brooke Davis swings the other way"

"oh and who exactly told you this?" Brooke asked, not giving anything away.

"there's a few rumors going around the school" Tim said. "so tell me" he whined. Just then Haley walked up to the table.

"hey what's going on?" Haley asked seeing Tim sitting in her seat.

"come here for a second" Brooke said to Haley, loud enough for Tim to hear. Haley hesitantly walks closer to Brooke. Brooke quickly grabs her hand and pulls her down into her lap so she could just give her the softest kiss. Brooke slowly looks up to see a beyond shocked Tim across the table.

"clear things up for you?" Brooke asked him. He nodded still with his jaw on the floor.

"good, now get lost" Brooke said. Tim quickly ran off probably to tell all his friends or something. Brooke just looked down at Haley who was still in her lap smiling.

"are you going to tell me what that was about?" Haley asked.

"no, I think I'd rather just kiss you" Brooke said as she leaned back down again to kiss her girlfriend.

Later that night Brooke was sitting in her bed, with Haley beside her, once again trying to finish all of her emails, but they just seemed to continue to pile on.

While Brooke was working on her emails Haley was beside her watching the small TV screen in Brooke's room. Brooke saw Haley entranced in the show and looked up to see what she was watching.

"what are we watching?" Brooke asked as her eyes flickered between the TV and her computer screen.

"a documentary about meer cats" Haley said, still drawn in by the fury animals.

"oh" Brooke answered, and then realized what Haley had said. "and why are we watching a documentary about meer cats?"

"lost the remote…" Haley said, Brooke just nodded. If she didn't tear her eyes away from the screen she probably wouldn't finish her emails. Those meer cats can be enticing. "so, hey you want to do something tonight?" Haley asked.

"can't. Work" Brooke said as she continued typing.

"are you sure I can't change your mind?" Haley said slyly as she moved closer to Brooke and started kissing her neck. Brooke tried to continue with her work, but the way Haley was sucking on her neck, made her fingers tremble and miss their designated keys.

"ohhh…" Brooke moaned quietly.

"mmm, you smell so good" Haley whispered as she started to nibble on Brooke's ear. She pushed Brooke's laptop off of her lap and straddled Brooke to block her view. She started kissing Brooke again, and Brooke couldn't help but kiss back. Brooke's hands were holding onto Haley's waist when a 'ding' went off from Brooke's computer signaling she had another email. Brooke pulled back in a huff, she didn't want to work, but she had too.

"I'm sorry baby, I really have to get that" Brooke apologized. Haley frowned.

"what's so important anyways?" Haley asked as she started to turn around and she what was on the screen.

"no!" Brooke yelled, making Haley turn back around to face her. "uh I-I-I mean…" Brooke couldn't come with anything so she kissed Haley again. She couldn't take it anymore, all she wanted to do was kiss Haley, and that's what she was going to do. She shut the laptop with her foot and rolled Haley over on the bed to continue making out.

The next day at school Brooke had left for school early to get some extra credit assignments done making Haley walk to school by herself. She wasn't angry, but she would have much rather been with Brooke. She walked up to Brooke in the hall who was busy at her locker.

"hey girlfriend" Haley said kissing Brooke on the cheek.

"hey you" Brooke said pulling back from her locker and handing a single red rose over to Haley.

"what's this about?" Haley asked with a huge goofy smile.

"just wanted to say I love you and sorry that I couldn't give you a ride this morning"

"hmm, maybe I should walk more often" Haley said teasingly. Just then Brooke's phone started ringing. She took it out and checked the I.D. Without another word, she opened the phone and ended the call.

"who was it?" Haley asked.

"no one as important as you" Brooke said. Brooke and Haley quickly said their goodbyes before they went to their class. Brooke had received a few calls from Sarah that morning, but didn't answer any of them. She knew it was because Brooke hadn't sent out any emails last night to her subscribers. Brooke spent the morning, and in between class avoiding Sarah

It was lunch time when Haley came up to Brooke in the hall.

"hey" Haley said as she kissed Brooke on the cheek.

"hey, do you wan-" Brooke stopped mid sentence when she saw Sarah talking to someone in the hall. "come on" Brooke said to Haley as she pulled her into the janitor's closet. She saw Sarah's figure walk by the door and quickly turned back to Haley.

"okay, I _know_ you didn't pull me in here to make out… who are you avoiding?" Haley asked about to open the door.

"okay, it doesn't matter now… let's just go" Brooke said as she opened the door for Haley, she peered out in the hallway to see it was empty and they left. On the way out of the building Brooke's phone started ringing. It was Sarah again.

"who keeps calling you?" Haley asked.

"oh, it's no one" Brooke said ending the call. But a few minutes later it started ringing again.

"okay, this is getting ridiculous" Haley said reaching for Brooke's annoying phone.

"what are you doing?" Brooke asked grabbed her phone before Haley could get to it.

"I'm going to tell who ever it is to stop calling you. They're interrupting _my_ Brooke time" Haley said.

Brooke smiled. They spent a lot of time together, but it never seemed like enough, especially with Miss. Mysterious. Brooke reflected back to yesterday. It was a good day, because she had been able to spend all afternoon with Haley, doing what ever they wanted.

"you know what? You're right" Brooke said. She hesitantly answered her phone.

"Brooke?" Sarah's voice sounded without even letting Brooke say 'hello' first.

"I quit" Brooke said and shut her phone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: 11**

After school that day, the two girls got home and once again Brooke's phone was ringing.

"okay I swear that phone is ringing even more now" Haley said to Brooke.

"I know… it's starting to get really annoying"

"hm, here's any idea… why don't you just shut it off?"

"what if something important happens? I mean Lucas and Peyton are great together… but they're a walking time bomb for disaster in Tree Hill."

"okay well I know how to solve this problem" Haley said.

"how?"

"just answer your damn phone!"

"I can't"

"why not? What did you even quit today?"

"nothing, it's not important… I'll just turn off my phone"

"okay so what? You always answer your phone with phrase the 'I quit'?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"yeah, I figured the old 'hello?' thing was getting a little boring" Brooke said jokingly.

"oh and what if it was me calling? Would you just pick up and say 'I quit'? Because I might take offense to that"

"oh don't worry, I would never say I quit to you" Brooke said with a small smile.

"oh and why is that?"

"caller I.D." Brooke said as she held up her phone. Haley smiled at Brooke's goofiness but stopped when she remembered what they were talking about.

"Brooke…" Haley said making Brooke turn. "what _aren't _you telling me?" Haley asked as her voice all of a sudden got serious.

"nothing… it's just… there was this thing that I can't do anymore… but they're trying to get me to do, but it's not important"

"It must be important if they call you every 10 seconds" Haley said. Before Brooke could get another word in her phone started ringing.

"SHUT UP!" Brooke yelled at her phone without answering it.

"and somehow I don't think that's going to work" Haley said being the smart ass that she is. Brooke glared at Haley, but then softened the glare, realizing who she was glaring at. 

"okay look, I have to go talk to Peyton… I'll be back later" Brooke said.

"okay…" Haley said hesitantly. She sat up and bed and waited for Brooke to kiss her. Brooke gave her a quick peck on the lips and smiled before she left. "Haley James, you are too in love with that girl" Haley said to herself.

Brooke arrived at Peyton's house and saw her bedroom door was closed for once, so she decided to knock. She heard a bit of shuffling around before someone yelled "come in". Brooke turned the door knob, slowly of what she had walked in on. She saw Peyton sitting on her bed, hair a little messy, and lipstick smudged, and Lucas was pretending to look at records.

"hey can I talk to you?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"sure" Peyton said looking at Lucas.

"I'll just leave you two alone. So Peyton I'll borrow that _homework_ from you later?" Lucas said, obviously making up some excuse.

"yeah sure, come back later and we'll _work on it_" Peyton said with a small smile. They thought they were being all smart and cunning hiding it from Brooke.

"bye Peyton" he said as he gave her a small kiss. "bye Brooke" he said walking passed her.

"Bye… oh and Luke?" Brooke called back before he left the room. He turned around and looked at Brooke. "your shirt's inside out"

Lucas and Peyton turned red a little and Lucas walked out of the room before he could embarrass himself even more. Brooke turned back around and was about to sit on the bed, but decided not to and sat in Peyton's computer chair.

"what? The bed not good enough for you?" Peyton asked jokingly as she turned to face Brooke.

"no, it's not that… it's just, I have no clue what you and broody have done on that bed" Brooke said, Peyton just rolled her eyes.

"what's going on? I thought you and Haley were doing good. I mean it's only been like one day since you got together and we seem to be having these 'meaningful' conversations more often."

"it's not about Haley… well not really"

"then what is it?"

"I quit the column"

"what! Brooke you love that thing… you stay up all night just so you could give people advice."

"I know, but that's the problem… I'm up till like 3:00am every day because there are so many emails. I'm getting like nearly 200 a day"

"well there are like 1000 kids in our school" Peyton pointed out.

"I know, but it's like I never have time for anything else these days… I don't have time to make out with Haley, I don't have time to do homework, I don't have time to come back to cheerleading… and I don't have time to make out with Haley" Brooke whined.

"you said making out with Haley twice" Peyton pointed out in all seriousness.

"I know, it's twice as important" Brooke said making Peyton laugh a little.

"okay, so you quit?" Peyton asked Brooke nodded. "then what's the problem?"

As if on cue Brooke's phone started ringing. "this! This is the problem!" Brooke said pointing to her phone. She tossed it to Peyton so she could see. She looked down at the small screen and saw Sarah's name. "she won't leave me alone!"

"hold on, I'll fix this" Peyton said making Brooke's ears perk up. Peyton opened the phone and pressed it to her ear. "I'm sorry, this phone is no longer in use, please call our toll free number so that we can direct you to one of our operators for further assistance. Thank you and have a nice day" Peyton said in her best automated tone voice. She hung up the phone and tossed it back to a surprised Brooke.

"oh my god! You can do that! Why didn't I think of that before?"

"because she would have recognized your voice" Peyton said.

"but what do I do about school? I mean I can't avoid her forever"

"then just talk to her. What's the worst she could do?"

"she could pull me back into this job. She can be pretty convincing."

"so get Haley to help you" Peyton said.

"Peyton are you an idiot? Haley doesn't know about the column!"

"okay this is getting ridiculous! Brooke I thought you were the person who gives advice, not me"

Brooke groaned and lurched forward in her chair. "I hate life"

"emo much?"

"shut up P. Sawyer" Brooke said without even looking up at Peyton. Then her phone started ringing again. She looked at the screen, afraid that it would be Sarah again, but smiled when she saw Haley's name.

"hey baby!" Brooke said all cheery again, making Peyton's eyes roll.

"hey, listen someone called your home phone looking for you. I think her name was Sarah, she said it was an emergency so I told her she could come over-"

"-you did what?"

"she said it was an emergency!" Haley pleaded.

"okay… I'm coming home now, but I'm going to get you later for this"

"I don't even know what I did, but that's alright, because our punishments always tend to be making out" Haley said making Brooke's anger quickly disappear.

"bye" Brooke said. 

"bye" Haley said and gave Brooke a kissing sound.

"so?" Peyton asked.

"Sarah's coming over to my house. So I've got to go"

"are you going to be able to handle this?"

"yeah, I'll be fine… but if I die from a heart attack tell Haley I love her and you can have all my CDs."

"Brooke your CD's are all like Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera"

"okay… well _sorry_ my music is not up to your standards" Brooke said sarcastically. "just be happy I'm giving you anything at all" she said and walked out of the room. 

Brooke got home and saw an unknown car parked in front of her house, she automatically knew it was Sarah's and started walking faster. She didn't want Haley to find out about anything… if she was going to find out Brooke wanted to tell her herself. Brooke walked into her house and was about to head up stairs like usual to see Haley, when she saw Haley and Sarah sitting in the living room.

"Brooke!" Haley said standing up, Sarah stood up as well.

"hey Hales, can you give us a minute?" Brooke said. Haley looked between Sarah and Brooke but nodded, she kissed Brooke on the cheek and went upstairs. Once Brooke was sure Haley was out of hearing she sat down with Sarah. But the truth was, Haley was listening in on the whole thing.

"so I guess the rumors are true"

"Tim tell you?" Brooke asked.

"yeah… but it's Tim, he also said he had a threesome with you guys" 

"so…" Brooke started.

"so… what's going on? You stop emailing then just quit?"

"I can't take it anymore"

"it's not that bad" Sarah said trying to convince Brooke.

"oh yeah? You stay up for half the night answering hundreds of emails and then you tell me that it's not that bad" Brooke said starting to get angry.

"okay so we'll cut it down a little" Sarah said.

"you don't understand Sarah… this column is consuming my life! I don't have time to do anything else… I don't have time to spend with my girlfriend, I'm falling behind in school and I've been forced to quit cheerleading, even though I was the captain."

"so then what? You're done? That's it?"

"look, you can find someone else… it's not that hard."

"but the readers trust you… the school paper has never been so popular. And if we replaced you we would have to get a new alias for the person… and you know the school would want to know who you were"

"so tell them"

"really?"

"if it's the only way to get out of it…" Brooke said. Little did they know Haley was sitting at the top of the stairs, still listening in.

"alright then, we'll shut down the email and we'll have an article about you in the paper, which you're going to have to write by the way"

"alright… that's fine, as long as it's my last article"

Sarah stood up from the couch, as did Brooke. "well I guess that's all then" Sarah said.

"yeah… it was fun while it lasted"

"You did a really great job Brooke, you should be proud of the number of people you helped. You certainly made a difference"

"thanks…" Brooke said as she shook Sarah's hand. "well I guess that's the end of Miss. Mysterious"

When Haley heard this she didn't know what to think, for most of the conversation she knew where it was heading, but didn't want to believe. But Brooke confirmed it. While Haley was thinking about this and freaking out Brooke had showed Sarah the door and was about to head upstairs to talk to Haley, when she saw Haley sitting at the top of the steps on the verge of crying.

"oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no" Brooke repeated as she tried to run towards Haley. Haley got up and tried to get away from Brooke. "Haley, wait! You weren't supposed to find out like this!"

"you knew it was me the whole time didn't you?" Haley yelled as she escaped Brooke's grasp and headed to the room.

"I found out halfway through" Brooke said as she stood in the door way and watched Haley angrily run around the room picking up random things. "what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving" Haley said as she picked up some of her clothes, throwing them into her closest bag.

"no, please don't leave! Haley, I'm sorry, I should have told you, but I wasn't allowed to"

"does Peyton know?"

"…" the look in Brooke's face was enough to give Haley her answer.

"of course she does…" Haley concluded.

"she found out by herself! What was I supposed to do!"

"Brooke I'm your girlfriend! You should have told me when you found out it was me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"… did you use the column to get to me?"

"what? No! of course not! I wouldn't do that!"

"all of those emails I wrote to you, they were personal! A lot of them were even about you"

"I know…" Brooke said quietly. "and I wrote back honestly, I would have given anyone the same advice if they had your problems"

"I don't know that, and neither do you!" Haley said zipping up the bag.

"come on Hales, don't leave"

"no, don't call me Hales, don't call me your girlfriend, just don't call me anything… just stay away from me"

And just like that Haley James walked out the door. They had_ just_ gotten back together and now it was over. Why does life have to be so complicated? Why can't you just be able to sit and relax and say 'I'm happy'? Why is there always something wrong? Brooke knew there was only one way to be happy and that was to be with Haley. And she knew how to do it. Brooke sat down on her bed and opened her computer… there was one last thing she had to do.

**Okay, hey guys, just wanted to let you know there's only like one chapter left in the story, and it might not come out for a while, b/c I have to re-write it. So show your love with the review button and maybe… just maybe it'll be up sooner than you know. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter

**Chapter 12**

**Okay, readers, here's the last chapter. This story was fun and I'm going to miss it. I hope you like the ending, but in case you don't I have 2 brand new OTH femslash stories coming very VERY soon. In fact I already have them pretty much completely written. One's Pachel (b/c there aren't enough of those) and the other is Baley, of course. So thanks for reading, and enjoy.**

**- GraydonGirl**

Haley woke up to the sound of her alarm… actually technically she didn't wake up. It doesn't really count if you never went to sleep at all. She lightly pressed down on her alarm clock and turned it off. She lay there staring at the vibrant red numbers on the digital clock. 7:00am.

Haley had been up all night thinking about Brooke, crying about Brooke, getting angry about Brooke, then back to crying about Brooke. This was her problem, she would always run from Brooke. If she did something or if Brooke did something all she could do was run. She wasn't proud of it, but didn't know how to deal with it in any other way.

After laying there for another half hour Haley decided it was finally time to get out of bed. If she didn't deal with it now, she would just be running away. Haley quickly changed and was about to walk out of her bedroom when Brooke walked in.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"Haley, look I just want to talk, please"

"well why don't you email me through Miss. Mysterious just like before?" Haley asked sarcastically walking passed Brooke.

"Haley, please just do me one favour. Today, when you get to school just read the paper. That's all I ask. If you still hate me after that then there's nothing left that I can do." And with that Brooke left. Haley didn't say anything, not that she would have if she could.

Haley arrived at school and saw other kids already reading the school paper. Actually all of the kids were reading the news paper. Some were even staring at Haley and whispering things, but Haley didn't care. She was too busy wondering if she should read the newspaper or not. Haley looked up and down the hall way but didn't see Brooke. Half of her expected Brooke to be groveling at her feet, the other half expected Brooke to be off alone somewhere crying.

The bell rang and all of the students in the hallway started heading for their class. But not Haley. Instead, Haley just stood there and watched everyone scurry around in a rush. It was at this time Haley realized sometimes, just sometimes, there were more important things than class. And this whole Brooke/Miss. Mysterious debacle was one of them. She looked down at her feet and saw a newspaper on the floor a few feet away. She decided no was as good as time as any to read it. She picked it up and the first thing she saw was Brooke's face on the cover with the heading 'Miss. Not-so-Mysterious'. Haley sat down on the bench in the hallway and opened up to the first page.

_Dear readers, haters, and everything in between. My name is Brooke Davis and I am Miss. Mysterious. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking 'Brooke Davis now knows all of my deepest and darkest secrets' and it's true, I know everyone's secrets, but I don't know who they belong to, nor do I need to know. Writing for Miss. Mysterious has been one of the greatest influences in my life. It wasn't that I got to listen to all the dirt on anyone, it wasn't even the fact that I got to help other people (which was actually really great), but it was the fact that through this column I was able to fall in love. That's right, I, Brooke Davis, am officially off the market. Well technically I'm not, but I'm hoping that will soon change. Through this column I was able to figure out what everyone's problems were and tried to help them. I heard stories about family problems, self esteem issues, relationship woes… I've heard it all. But what I realized through this paper is that everyone has problems, including me. I lied to the person I love, and when I needed advice that person was always there for me. That person was kind of like MY Miss. Mysterious. _

_But I screwed up, I screwed up big. I lied to the person I love and I don't know if they'll be able to forgive me. Through this all, I realized that they've been for me when I needed them and I just wanted to take this time to say I'm sorry, and I love you. I love you more than anyone I've ever loved before. I am completely and totally in love with you. There is so much love that sometimes it scares me. It feels like I'm on top of the world and something bad is bound to happen, but when you're there it's just like I get higher and higher. Nothing you will do or say will ever change my mind. I don't care what other people think, I don't care how other people will react. I just wanted to say… That I am in love with Haley James._

_Yours truly,_

_Brooke Davis AKA Miss. Mysterious_

Haley put down the paper and looked up at the clock on the wall, it was still period one. On a day like this, there's only one place she would be. Haley ran out of the building, the faster she got there the better. She was no longer running _from_ Brooke. She was running_ to_ her.

"alright, Davis. It's on" Jay said zipping up his jumpsuit and grabbing his paint ball gun.

"ok" Brooke said quietly as they both head for the large open playing field.

"are you okay, Brooke?"

"just got a lot of stuff on my mind, but that's why I'm here right?"

"right" he said holding the door open for her.

After playing around for about 15 minutes Brooke was running around in the dark trying to avoid being seen by Jay. She hid behind a post, but thought she heard something so moved behind a large oddly shaped box. She saw a dark figure run out of the corner and she started to chase him down. Then she lost him behind some sort of wall. She was about to check behind it when someone shot her from behind. Brooke turned around to see a figure pointing the gun at her.

"damn! How'd you do that?" Brooke asked in defeat as she pulled off her mask. All of a sudden the figure started shooting Brooke again and again, until they had hit her 8 times. "Jay! What the hell!?" Brooke asked.

"that's for lying to me" Haley said as she pulled off the mask. Brooke didn't say anything, she wasn't expecting Haley to be here. She thought it was just Jay underneath the mask. Without another word Haley started walking towards Brooke and pulled her down into a subtle kiss. Brooke started moving her lips in sync with Haley's, but by the time she finally got the groove right Haley pulled back.

"and that…" Haley started. "… that was for loving me"

Brooke with a smile plastered over her face leaned down for another kiss. "I love you" Brooke whispered softly between kisses. "… sincerely, Brooke Davis"

THE END.

**thanks for reading and keep a look out for my next two stories! love you all!**


End file.
